O Mistress Mine
by psychoswan
Summary: CS AU: For twelve years the kingdom has been ruled by the ruthless King Killian I. For years no light has shined until the endangered Emma Swan falls into his life and when she does, she brings a storm of emotions tumbling back into his black heart. Intrigued by her unique effect on him, he takes her under his protection, as his mistress.
1. Prologue

**O Mistress Mine**

**Prologue**

**A/N:** Yes a new fic! It is inspired by my recent graphic of Dark!Hook so I hope you like the darkness...

* * *

><p><em>O Mistress mine, where are you roaming? O stay and hear! your true-love's coming <em>

_That can sing both high and low; Trip no further, pretty sweeting, Journeys end in lovers' meeting— Every wise man's son doth know._

* * *

><p>Many years ago when the ocean still sparkled with its seductive blues and greens, when the sky roared pink and orange in the morning sun, when the land was bright and people happy; when King Gordon II and Queen Elizabeth Jones ruled with their adventurous sons, Liam and Killian. The sun shined back then under the loving rule of the Royal Jones family and the kingdom prospered.<p>

Many travelers came to the kingdom seeking a new life as the whole realm knew of the kindness of the Jones family and knew a life under their rule was a happy life indeed. There was flowers flourishing along the cobbled streets, red, blue, purple, yellow, pink flowers twisting up buildings and skimming the edges of balconies and terraces. Harvest was plentiful with food for all, old or young, man or woman. No one wanted for anything and everyone loved their fair, blue eyed rulers.

Then when Prince Killian turned eighteen, the kingdom, with handkerchiefs and tears, bid him farewell as he set off to travel the world and the seven sees with a crew made of his closest friends. He learned a lot in his travels away, he learned responsibility, many languages and gained skills he never knew he needed, for when he lived at home in his palace, everything was given to him. He learnt struggle and he learnt victory, he learnt to fend for himself without money or a title. He even fell in love with a barmaid called Milah and they married on a hot beach by the beautiful ocean (another new love of his) with his friends standing around him.

He wrote and wrote to his family, retelling his adventures and describing to them the beauty of Milah and how she was always born to be a royal and how they would love her just as he loved her. They wrote back too, explaining their pride of him and excitement to meet his new love. His maybe True Love (he hoped).

That was until one day he received a letter which was not addressed to '_My Son_' or '_My Brother_' but to '_Prince Killian Jones_'. It was not from family but it was from his kingdom.

That was the day the light fell away and fires burned his beautiful kingdom and his family.

They raced back to his home, a heavily pregnant Milah on board. They managed to stamp out the invaders, the troops sent by Queen Regina but even then himself and his people found themselves with a huge hole, which no one could fill. Shortly after, when things were still dark shades of grey and the rain never seemed to stop, Milah fell into labour.

As Killian always knew they would, the people had quickly come to love (the new) Queen Milah as her kind heart and fiery spirit made her easy to adore. And easy to lose.

She did not survive childbirth and nor did the child.

Prince Killian, now King Killian Jones I, had suddenly found himself very alone and very empty. The clouds rolled in and his his soul behind a veil of darkness and his heart shut off permanently. The flowers in the streets withered and died as did his hope for ever finding a happy ending. He grew dark and jaded and his people started to fear him because he became ruthless and unkind, selfish and unforgiving.

It has been twelve years since the sun has shone in his kingdom. But one day, on one single spot in the whole kingdom, a flare of sunlight burst through the clouds. Its hazy, golden glare came to lie on the one most important thing to ever happen to this land, and that was Emma Swan as she stepped across the border from the Enchanted Forest and into a new land, **his** land.


	2. Sunlight

**O Mistress Mine**

**One: Sunlight **

**A/N: **_I'm flattered at the response you gave this story and I hope I do not disappoint!_

* * *

><p>Emma panted as she ran. Sweat fell down her face in salty drips and it clung awkwardly to her tight hunting clothes. The rocky terrain and wet mud were slowly wrecking her leather boots as her feet scuffled and crunched across the ground. Finally, the wooden sign came into sight, with writing so faint you could barely read '<em>the Kingdom of the Lost welcomes you' <em>but it didn't matter. Emma knew exactly where she was running to. She'd seen this sign time and time again but never had she gone past it because this is where the Enchanted Forest ended, and the Lost Kingdom began.

However this time she had no warm-hearted father to lead her away, no reassuring mother to explain to her why she couldn't pass that sign. She had no one. In the distance she could hear the crackle of burning wood and the cries of Regina's men. She had no choice. She would die otherwise.

So she bolted past the sign, into the unknown where her future was less certain than in the Enchanted Forest. But anything was better than certain death.

She knew the soldiers could not follow her here, if Regina sent armed men into this land it would surely cause war. So for now, as she slowed down to a steady walk, her feet aching and her heart pounding, as small ribbons of sunlight fell down through the trees and onto her face and onto her hair; she was safe.

0o0

Killian stared out of his carriage, shifting under the heavy weight of his jewels. The sky was bleak as it always was, heavy clouds rolled slowly up above him, thick and oppressing. He struggled to remember how his kingdom looked in sunlight. He had faint memories of childhood, of bright gardens bursting with colour and of flowers, the garden his mother liked to tend to even though that wasn't proper of Queens. He winced at the thought of his mother. With her bright imploring eyes, dark hair pinned up in a perfect bun and crown sitting daintily on her head. How long had it been since he last heard her laugh? He had been eighteen when he first set off on his adventure, when he last saw his mother, draped in royal blue, waving from the port. He had been nineteen when he attended her funeral. And he was thirty-one now, still bitterly alone.

"Oh my," a voice muttered from outside his carriage. His driver, Smee, a usually quiet sort of man – the kind Killian liked. "M'Lord, you might want to see this," he nervously called back, though the poorly contained excitement was hard to ignore.

"What is it, Smee?" Killian snapped, growing even more irritated as the carriage came to slow halt.

He heard Smee leap off the carriage and rush to the doors. "I-I'm sorry m'Lord," he apologised, opening the doors, "But there seems to be sunlight. F-from our Eastern border."

"Just to be clear," Killian said cooly, "you stopped my carriage for _sunlight_?" He glowered down at the small man who was now wringing his red hat in hands nervously.

"Well y-you see your Majesty, there hasn't been sunlight for.. for years! Not since… Not since we lost-"

"How perfectly boring your meagre life must be if simple weather can raise such a reaction," Killian drawled, cutting Smee off. "But I'm afraid my life is much busier than yours so I – _most _unfortunately – cannot spend time waiting for rainbows."

"B-but m'lord-"

"Get back to your post, Smee," he ordered, "And hope for your own sake that you don't irritate me any further."

A short sigh. "Yes m'lord. My apologies, m'lord." Then the door snapped shut again and Killian was once again in the dark.

0o0

It had been an hour but Emma had finally found what she believed a main road. She could see no towns around her, only a gloomy looking ocean and ships so far away, they were barely specs in the distance. Exhaustion was a heavy burden on her shoulders, but the fear of thieves or worse kept her eyes open as she trudged along the lonely road.

The sun was only started to dip in the sky, she still had a few more hours until nightfall. If she could find a tavern or inn by then, she would be safe.

The sun, she found, was strange here. The land was mostly dark, covered by a blanket of clouds but light streams of golden haze seemed to follow her as she travelled, guiding her way like a guardian angel.

"Some hot food and a strong drink would be useful," she said, nodding her head up towards the sun. And for even a moment she allowed herself to fall into the fantasy that an actual angel, blue-eyed and smiling, would come down and hand her a bottle of rum. A moment passed and she sighed. "Worth a shot," she muttered.

Ten or so minutes came and went and she found herself so entrapped by her thoughts that she didn't hear the thundering of horses behind her until the storm of sound became so great that she had to leap out of the way and into a nearby brush.

"HEY!" she yelled angrily, climbing back to her feet, hollering after the now halting carriage, "What the fuck was that?!"

A small man with a red hat, came down from the driver's seat and was looking nervously towards Emma who was storming towards him. "I-I'm sorry, miss!" he apologised heartily, "I didn't see you-"

"Didn't_ see_ me?! Are you _blind_? You could've killed me!" she seethed, "And trust me, after what I've just been through, dying by incompetent carriage driver would have been a fucking embarrassment."

She hadn't even noticed the carriage door fly open or the driver go pale in the shadow of the man emerging. "Why, why, that's no way for a lady to talk," a voice drawled from behind her.

"I'll have you know, I'm no lady. I don't live up to anyone's standards but my own," she snapped, spinning around to face the man.

Emma was severely unprepared for what she saw next. Dark ocean eyes, like a storm in winter, stared down at her and rouged lips which hinted at an amused smirk. All framed by tousled dark hair which waved in the wind. Bright fat jewels were draped over his shoulders and hung down along his chest, mostly gold and blue, sapphires born of fire. His clothes underneath were dark, plain even though the fabric could easily buy her a month's stay in the finest inn.

When she reached his eyes again, when she exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding, she found he was staring at her, with mild curiosity.

"You're not from the Lost Kingdom, are you?" he questioned, his tone leaving no room for anything but a straight answer.

But Emma being Emma, could only answer in the most irritating way. "Perhaps."

"Miss," the red hatted man began, "I must inform you that this is-"

"Enough Smee," the man ordered snappily, causing Emma to raise her eyebrows. "Now," he turned his attention back to her, "I implore you to tell me where you come from or I might just lose my temper have done with you."

He stared down at her threateningly and all Emma found herself doing was laughing.

"You must excuse me," he apologised coldly, "But I do not quite know what the lady finds so funny about a death threat."

"Far greater foes have tried to 'have done' with me and here I stand, alive. So forgive me if I take your threat quite lightly," she explained.

He quirked an eyebrow, "I think you'd find me a formidable foe, Miss…?"

"Swan," she replied, "Emma Swan."

"Well Miss Swan, I ask you once again. Where are you from?"

She sighed laboriously, mocking him slightly. "Well if you must know, the Enchanted Forest. I'm seeking refuge from the Queen."

"Queen Regina?" he asked all too casually, leaning his back against the carriage.

"The one and only," she drawled, "So if you'd be so kind as to give me a ride to the next town I'd be very-"

"Pray, tell me when I give you the impression that would ever be possible?" he inquired, titling his head.

She shrugged, "Well for starters this idiot in the red cap nearly killed me-"

"You're mistaking me for a man who cares, Miss Swan."

"And secondly," she continued, ignoring his jibe, "I fear you're a little bit more interested in Queen Regina than you'd like me to believe and I'll tell you what you want to know if I'm guaranteed safe passage."

"Oh, lass, I have no interest in your petty life."

She smirked, "Oops, that was a lie."

He paused for a second. "How'd you figure that?" he asked.

"I have a thing with lies," she said with a shrug, "So I suggest you give me a ride into town and avoid a long and tiring argument which I will only win."

The man chuckled softly, his jewels jingling against his chest as he did. Then his eyes rose to meet hers again, several shades darker and much colder than before. Cold enough to ignite a shiver to slash down her spine. "You are quite the woman, Miss Swan. You remind me of a pirate." He paused. "Not terribly fond of pirates I have to say."

"What a shame," she commented idly.

He held out his hand, "Ladies first."

She smiled coldly, "So you can be a gentlemen then?"

"Whatever made you think I was not?"

"The death threat mostly."

"Didn't you hear? That's how all gentlemen act these days."

She pursed her lips. "That's not what the word _gentle_men would have me believe."

"The world's a horrible place, Miss Swan. But I don't doubt that you know that." A pause. "Now get into the carriage," he said, his last words snappy and slightly commanding. It rubbed her wrong way but she wasn't about to turn up this opportunity.

They had both been so caught up in their banter they didn't even see Smee's gobsmacked expression as he watched the first act of the kindness he'd seen from the King in twelve years... He stared up at the sun-rays, how they now enlightened the black carriage.

Perhaps.. Perhaps this was the start of a new age.

0o0

The carriage, Emma first noticed, was dark and cold. She shivered, even though only moments before she had been sweating under the sun. The unnamed man paid no mind to her obvious discomfort but continued to question her.

"Why are you running from Queen Regina?" he demanded.

Her hands subconsciously clenched at his tone. "Why does anyone run from Queen Regina? To save their ass."

"So she wants you dead?"

"Well done, Captain Obvious," she muttered.

He raised his eyebrow once again (quite impressively, she couldn't deny). "If only you knew who you were talking to, Miss Swan."

"I would, if you'd tell me," she pointed out.

He turned his head out the window, "I will when it suits me."

"Well I can't promise that I'd respect you anymore than I already do. I have a thing about authority; not my cup of tea," she informed him.

"Really?" he asked deadpanned, "I would have never guessed."

She regarded his darkened expression. "Are you always this cheerful, or is this just a good day?"

"You're lucky you're gorgeous, Miss Swan," he commented idly and she faltered at the compliment. Noticing her unusual quietness he continued with his interrogation. "Why does the Queen want you dead then?"

She shrugged, "Honestly, I'm a bit hazy on the details. Something to do with my mother."

"So where are your parents then? Did you abandon them as you fled your home?" he asked icily.

She felt her muscles tense, fury slowly ebbing into her system. "Well," she begun, her voice thick but her tone light "It would look a little strange for woman to travel around with coffins wouldn't it?"

A pause. For a moment something flashed behind the man's eyes. But in a second it was gone, not even a ghost remained. "Yes," he said slowly, "I suppose it would."

And then they fell into silence.

0o0

When they came into the bustling city, dusk had fallen onto the land but the city still hummed with people at work. When Emma looked out she was confronted with grey and poverty. Pale faces and unhappy children. She felt a frown crease her lips, a crease forming in her forehead.

They approached a lavish, but dark castle. Shrouded by closed curtains and winding trees.

"The King is approaching!" a voice called from ahead of them.

_The King? _She turned to the man, startled. "You're not…?"

He sent her a false smile and said dryly, "King Killian I, at your service."

And before she could reply the carriage came to a stop and the doors flew open. Confused faces of servants peered into the carriage, scanning her wild appearance with bewilderment.

"Your majesty...?" a guard asked.

"This is Emma Swan," the King explained, climbing out the carriage and indicating to Emma to follow after him. She leapt out of the carriage and onto the cobbled stone ground. "She is from the Enchanted Forest." He paused to give her a long calculating look. "Arrest her."

And before she had even a moment to protest, hands clamped over her mouth and strong hands clasped around her arms. She struggled against their grip, yelling and biting. A guard yelped in surprise and in pain. But as she made to run, something hard hit her on the back of the head and she was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! I am thinking of getting a Beta for this story as I'm horrible with mistakes and I'm awful at re-reading my work. D'you think it's a good idea? <em>

_Leave a review and let me know what you thought!_


	3. Flames

**O Mistress Mine**

**Two: Flames**

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay! School work is actually suffocating me atm. I'm afraid updates will be slow until late may/mid-June once my exams are over and I can enjoy a long summer vacation! Also this is a rather short chapter due to the lack of time and motherfrickfracking writer's block. But alas, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Emma awoke she was greeted with wafting curtains, rays of sunlight which illuminated the dust moats around her. She even found herself in a silk nightdress. And for a moment she felt eight years old again, before Regina stole their castle and sent her and her parents dashing into the forest, into hiding. She had almost forgotten that had no parents and she could almost smell the sweet hot cocoa as one of her servants carried it up to her. That was until her gaze fell upon the man sitting across the room, his icy blue eyes beaming out at her from the shadows he hid in.<p>

Suddenly a great pain grew in her head, reminding her sharply of the events which lead her to this lavish bed. He titled his head, scanning her. "Sleep well?" the King inquired and irritation pricked at her nerves as she could almost _hear_ the smirk on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, sitting up.

"Why, why that's no way to address your King and saviour," he pointed out, fixing her still with a cold gaze.

Emma snorted. "Forgive me _your majesty_," she drawled, pushing herself out of the bed, "but I fail to see how arresting me and hitting me over the head in any way shape or form qualifies as 'saving me'."

"In case you failed to notice, lass, you are in no prison cell," he said, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Not all prisons are dark cells, castles can be prisons too," she snapped, remembering all too well the constrictions of palace life before they escaped to the woods.

He quirked a dark eyebrow, "How curious... most common folk desire a castle like no one else. How is it you can see past the glory of money?"

"Well I-"

"Which brings me onto my next question," he continued, ignoring her to get up and walk across the room towards the large French windows. "How is it that Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince James, ended up in my kingdom?"

It was like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. "You must be confused, your majesty I'm-"

"Don't even bother Miss Swan," he commanded, his voice raising to cut hers off. "All I ask is for the truth, and then you can only hope that I will be kind enough to spare your life." He turned back to him. The early morning sun shone behind him so all she could see was his silhouette. "I don't often ask questions, so count yourself lucky. For normally I just publicly hang anyone from _her _land for even daring to step foot on my soil."

She felt the fear prick against the back of her neck but a thrill of excitement did too. She had only been fighting in brawls for too long. Now she was finally dealing with a real foe who could match her in wit.

"I am not one of _her _people," she returned spitefully, "She came into my home and destroyed it when I was ten. She took my castle and then when I was seventeen she managed to kill my parents. I've been running from her, alone, ever since."

He paused for a moment, his expression unreadable. "How long ago did you lose your parents?"

"Well I'm twenty-five years now, so eight years ago," she answered. _Had it really been that long?_

"You've been living in the forest for eight years?"

She shrugged, "Regina has a lot of enemies and I'm resourceful."

He pursed his lips, "What brought you here? After all these years?"

"I was careless, her guards found me unawares. They set the forest on fire and I had nowhere else to go."

Seemingly happy with her answers, he turned away from her to face the windows and they fell into comfortable silence.

Emma took his opportunity to survey the room. She came to a large wooden wardrobe. Ignoring the fact that he had turned to now look at her she opened the doors, revealing a large collection of expensive and detailed dresses which reminded her painfully of her mother.

"Whose are these?" she asked.

"My mother's," he answered, "Getting dressed was nearly her favourite part of the day." Emma swept her fingers across the fabric, remembering hearing rumours about his parents. How Regina had stormed into the kingdom and murdered them… She hadn't thought them true but it would explain the brooding and his deep hate of Regina.

"Regardless," he said briskly from behind her, "They are yours now. Choose one."

"Oh but-"

"I hope you were not planning on staying in your nightdress all day," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. Ignoring the small smile that was tugging at her lips. It took her moment or two but she made her choice and pulled out a blue one. With a wafting skirt and low neckline, embroidered with jewels similar to the ones around his neck.

"Good choice," he observed, breaking their silence.

She turned towards him and sent him a pointed look. "I hope you were not planning on staying and watching me," she drawled, mimicking him.

"Why? Embarrassed?" he taunted, almost cruelly.

Emma raised her eyebrow, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge and certainly not from _him_. (He raised curious reactions and impulses from her.) She lay the dress carefully along top of a nearby dresser. Then undid the bow from around her neck and let the nightdress fall to her ankles. She smirked as she saw the bulge underneath his tight trousers but the victory was long lived because her breath hitched once her eyes met his. The coldness had changed somewhat, a new darker passion seemed to hurricane behind the frozen lake which were his eyes.

"Let me help you get dressed, Miss Swan," he offered, his voice low, though his tone left no room for argument. Normally, she would taunt and deny him the pleasure but at this moment, with his blue eyes watching her, she stood absolutely still as he approached her, stalking her like prey.

He took the dress in his hands and allowed her to step into it, taking care to touch her skin as much as he could as he raised it up. Once the dress was on her shoulders, he moved behind her. His calloused fingers grazed her neck as he swept her long hair out the way so he could lace up the back of the dress. But before he did, he lent down and placed a chaste kiss on the soft skin at the curve between her neck and shoulder line. She gasped softly, which only seemed to encourage him as his mouth returned to her neck, now placing wet, open mouthed kissed, nibbling and sucking on the skin. She sighed with pleasure as his lips travelled further up the column of her neck, filling her mind with unholy images of the things he could do with that mouth and that tongue... But then, without warning, he withdrew, redirecting his efforts back into lacing up the back of her dress.

Just when she managed to even out her breathing again, he moved his mouth to her ear and murmured, "Good form, princess."

She clenched her jaw as her skin pricked with annoyance, he'd bested her in a game she had been guaranteed to win. "What are you trying to do?" she demanded angrily.

"Well I thought I was helping you get dressed. Unless there's another problem...?" he asked, mocking her anger as he moved so he could face her.

"Well for starters," She began, ignoring his jibe, "I don't know where the hell I am and with what kind of people. For all I know you could have guards waiting outside to cart me off to Regina and-

"Never," he said firmly (and truthfully she noted.)

"Then what do you want from me? Why can't you just tell me the truth rather than playing games with my mind by lulling me into a false sense of security," she asked.

"I'm playing no games, Swan. You are perfectly safe here in my castle unless you are insinuating that I cannot take care of my own belongings?" he inquired icily.

"I don't belong to you," she snapped. Her temper flaring.

His expression darkened. "I think you will find, princess, that you are indeed my possession. I take what I want and _you_ are what I want," he said sharply, his voice dangerously low, "You need protection and that is what I will give you. So trying being a little more courteous."

"You cannot possibly think you that can protect me from her," she snarled, "You cannot even protect yourself. I have heard the stories, my dear King and I know what she did to you. How can you possibly protect me when she's already taken everything that matter from you."

In a flash he grabbed her jaw, holding it painfully tight and angling her face towards his, bringing her so close that their noses nearly touched. "All that matters to me, is my crown; my power. The Queen couldn't take that from me all those years ago and she will not take it now," he hissed, pausing for a moment to scan her, his gaze flickering between her eyes. "So I suggest you stop worrying and listen to me before jumping to ridiculous conclusions," he finished, finally releasing her jaw and allowing her to take a few stumbling steps backwards.

He watched her, waiting to see if she would argue. She glared at him as she massaged her jaw but said nothing.

"Good," he commended, "You've learnt your lesson. Now here's how it will play out. You are not Princess Emma but rather Lady Emma Swan of the Lake Region who has been invited to stay with us at court due to my invitation."

"And what's in it for you?" she asked bitterly.

A dark grin washed over his face, sending a flash of uneasy fear through her. "Well that's why you were invited, m'lady. What safer place from the Evil Queen than right beside me as my mistress."

She froze, all of her instincts telling her to run. But where would she run? She'd run out of hiding places. "I…" she faltered, "I cannot agree with those terms."

"You will," he said sharply and impatiently, "And you will enjoy it and don't even try and deny it, love."

"Like hell I will," she snarled, standing a little straighter, "I am not some common whore- though you would you like to treat me as so. I will not sleep with you because I have respect for myself, believe it or not.

He chuckled darkly, approaching her slowly, "Once again, lass, you seem to take me as someone who has compassion and mercy. As someone who bargains and gives people a choice." She swallowed nervously as he drew close, his mouth only a breath away from hers. "In which case, you've made a horrible mistake. I am the King. I make the orders."

0o0

An hour or so later, after he had given her time alone to shake off her anger and fear, a nervous looking maid knocked on her door and said apologetically, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Swan but the King has required your presence in the main hall. He wishes to aquatint you with some of the lords and ladies of the realm."

"Of course, thank you. Please take me to him," Emma said gently, assuring the woman that she was no foe. Then she allowed the maid to lead her down stone corridors with long embroidered tapestries adorning the walls. Her shoes clicked against the floor, echoing through the empty corridors which had a chill to them, making her shiver.

A moment or two later she started to hear the muffled buzz of voices. They seemed to making their way towards the noise and soon enough they walked out into a large space at the top of an elegant curving staircase. In the grand space below there was a small crowd of men and woman, all dressed in fine clothing and, at the bottom of the staircase, was the King, staring up at her with another unreadable and unnerving expression. The maid gave a slight nod of her head, encouraging Emma to head down the stairs.

Taking in a deep breath to soothe her nerves, she did. Tensing as he held out his hand. "Emma," he said in a quiet but commanding voice, catching her attention with the use of her first name, "This is all a show. If you wish to survive, look comfortable with me." She nodded, understanding.

She took his hovering hand and despite her fear, she relaxed, without trying, at his touch.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court," he said loudly, turning his attention to the large space. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to.. my _dear_ friend." Emma felt a blush rising to her cheeks, he had made it absolutely clear to everyone exactly who she was to him. "This is Lady Swan of the Lake Region who will be joining us in court for a long time... Or at least I hope."

He turned his attention to her, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. His eyes never left hers, dark and lustful, making her heart pound a little faster. "I hope I can make your stay amicable, Lady Swan."

* * *

><p><em>Review? :3<em>


	4. Sparks

**O Mistress Mine**

**Three: Sparks**

**A/N:** _Whoop Easter holidays mean actual free time! (Also I'm very sick so I have an excuse not to revise)_

* * *

><p>Emma found herself being introduced to face after another face until finally she seemed to know everyone in the room (or at least they all knew her). Still reeling, she found her herself drawing closer to the King (or Killian, whichever he preferred) but she found someone grab her arm and pull her to one side. "Lady Swan," a voice began, quietly as if the beginning of a warning, "I hope you know what sort of man who are… involved with."<p>

Emma took in her speaker and (thankfully) quickly recognised her. It was a Duchess of a castle nearby who insisted on being called Red '_and nothing more_'.

"I thank you for your concern," Emma said, a warm smile gracing across her lips, "But I do know who the King is and I find him much safer company than the outside world."

"That cannot be true," the woman insisted, "I've been at his court for many years alongside my husband and I can assure you there is no beast more foul than him. He can turn on the charm and fool you with those eyes of his but he is murderer and I have never known a man with a blacker heart. I urge you to leave this castle. I can offer you sanctuary if you so need it."

"No, that's quite alright," Emma assured her, "I can take of myself."

Red nibbled her lip, unconvinced, "It doesn't feel right… Leaving you here with _him_."

"I appreciate your kindness but I am stronger than I look."

The woman sighed. "Fine," she conceded, "but I'll be watching and just give me the word and I'll have you out of here."

"Thank you but as I said I-"

"Lady Swan?" the King called across the room, now approaching her with a strong stride, "I think it's time to let our guests go, give them time to get home as we retreat to our duties."

Emma turned to him and as she did her eyes flickered out of a window, it was barely midday… Why would they-?

"Emma," he pressed, his eyes growing dark he noticed her inquiring gaze. "Do not make me say it again."

She felt the gaze of Red and the other guests burn into her sides, irritation and anger flushed to her neck and up her cheeks. "You may return to your duties m'Lord but I wish to see the Duchess-" she indicated to Red, "to her carriage, we were in the middle of discussing the purchase of some dresses. The Duchess knows a great tailor she wishes to recommend me to."

She felt the tension in the room rise as the guests stiffen. She fought off a smirk as he clenched his jaw, his hands clenching into fists. Silence arose around them as they stared at each other. Emma cocked her head, giving an innocent smile which only made his eyes flash in a way which sent (somewhat pleasurable) shivers down her spine.

"Fine," he finally snapped. "But do not waste any time, we have much to discuss."

"Of course, m'lord," she drawled, curtsying to him. He clicked his tongue before he stormed up the stairs. With the rush of victory Emma let the smirk rise to her lips.

She heard a chuckle behind her before Red said, "Well that was certainly something."

"I wished to prove a point to you," Emma explained spinning on her heels to face the impressed Duchess. "I can take care of myself."

The woman paused before she murmured, "You remind me of someone. Someone from long ago…"

"Well that's not ominous," Emma replied sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow. "But we should go, I do not wish to test the King's patience any further."

0o0

Emma had only just stepped into her bedroom when she was grabbed and shoved roughly against a wall. "You're a bloody challenge, you know that?" Killian hissed into her ear.

"Why thank you," she murmured, letting the rushing adrenalin spur her on.

She felt his grip on her shoulders tighten. "Wasn't a compliment, love," he said, forcing the sound through his clenched jaw and teeth. "You should be more careful. I might start considering killing you and sending your carcass off to the Evil Queen."

"Oh you wouldn't do that," she hummed, ignoring the unnerving feeling of his hot breath rolling over the exposed skin along her neck.

"Pray, tell my why that would be princess?" he snapped.

"You prefer to have me as a prize, something to dangle in front of her. You know it'll just drive her mad… Dangerous is it not?" she inquired.

One of his hands moved, his fingers knotting into her hair. "I think we both know how satisfying it can be to rile up someone dangerous, knowing that they could come and just-" his grip became almost painful, "-rip your heart out." His mouth trailed down the side of her face, making her eyes flutter. "Did you get a rush out of that, love? Out of testing me and risking yourself?"

"…Perhaps," she murmured. And that seemed to do the trick because his eyes flashed before his mouth crashed onto hers. She returned the kiss with equal fervour, endeavouring to beat him at his own seductive game. He sucked hard on her lower lip, gaining a small moan for his efforts. Then his hands were falling and grabbing her, hoisting her up off the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She rocked her hips into his almost without thinking and he groaned deep in this throat, the mere sound sending thrills of pleasure through her.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, love?" he murmured against her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied before catching his mouth in another world wrecking kiss. He sighed into it, moving to place her on top of a desk. Giving his hands the freedom to unlace her dress and push it down to her waist, relieving her breasts to the open air. His eyes darkened and a stronger resolve took him over. He pulled her into another kiss, his hands traveling to her breasts. Rolling the nipples between his thumb and finger, inducing moans from her throat. Clouded with lust she pushed his heavy vest off his shoulder, pulling the thin shirt underneath apart quickly with sheer force. Buttons clanged on the floor and against the wall but they were too far in to notice.

Grabbing her hastily, he scooped her into his arms again and quickly moving to the bed. Wear they made quick work of removing each other's clothes, exploring every inch of newly exposed skin with their mouths. A large moan left her mouth as he slipped his fingers inside of her, his mouth placing wet kisses along her neck (which was now red from the sucking and biting). She rocked against him and she felt his smirk on her neck. "If you're like this now," he murmured into her ear, "I can't wait to see you when-"

But he never gotten to finish, his sound was cut off by a deep and sudden moan. She had gotten hold of him and was now pumping her hand up and down, making him sigh and gasp against her sweaty skin as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her.

"Ohh Emma," he groaned, removing his fingers, "I need you now, love." She obliged eagerly, letting go of him so that he could slip himself inside of her. He did not spare a second for her but immediately started thrusting. She cried out and rocked her hips against his. She felt her mouth opening and closing, and she heard herself say his name, "Killian, Killian, Killian," but she couldn't remember saying a word.

Heat built up between them as their movements became messier, more desperate. Her fingers clawing into his back, dragging him closer as her ankles locked behind his back. Their breath was falling short, their sweaty bodies smacking together roughly enough to leave marks. It kept building and building until finally-

Their orgasms came one after the other, their animalistic sounds merging into one as he emptied himself deep within her. She felt herself falling to liquid as her vision came back slowly, as he removed himself from her and fell heavily next to her.

She turned to look at him, only to find he was leering at her, "A King always gets what he wants, oh mistress of mine." It took every nerve in her body not to punch him in the face.

0o0

"This," Killian said grandly, opening some wide doors, "Is my library. You can find pretty much any book on any topic here." Emma spun and craned her neck as they walked in between the maze of tall and looming bookshelves.

"Any topic?" she repeated, her curiosity once again getting the best of her.

"That is what I said, love," he drawled, earning himself a glare. "Are there any topics you wish to be directed to? Perhaps… magic?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Magic? Why would I be interested in magic?" she snapped back, way too hastily and defensively.

He smirked widely at her. "Well I did some research into these supposed 'offsprings of True Love' and it was very interesting I must say." Fear was starting to trickle into her heart, making her blood run a little bit colder.

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her mother had warned her from when she was young that magic comes with a price and that price would be people constantly trying to abuse her power to their selfish gain.

He drew closer to her, tilting his head and inspecting her nervous form, "Yes. Very… No need to be scared, lass. Your power is your own, I have no desire to manipulate it for my own purposes."

"And why's that?" she demanded.

"Because," he explained, "despite the fact that I am far from a selfless hero, I wish to gain your trust. One day I wish to take down Queen Regina and I sense that you will be a great ally to me. But that can only happen if we have each other's trust."

"That's why you're keeping me here," Emma said, "rather than letting me off into your land. So you can groom me into the perfect weapon. Make me believe it's all my choice, make me believe that I could ever trust a man with an ice cold heart."

"Swan, if I ever believed you were capable of being indoctrinated to do what I want, I should have let go of the crown many years ago and became the court jester," he assured her, "No, I'm keeping you because it's safe. The Evil Queen is quite relentless as we both know. She's tried to kill me for years with no avail. Here is the safest place for you."

Emma nibbled her lip nervously, he seemed not to be telling any lies and his tone implied nothing but sincerity. "Does that mean I can learn magic?" she asked, still not sure what to make of him.

He paused. "Would you be interested in doing so?"

"It seems logical. I could defend myself more easily and well… When I was younger before Regina went all 'Evil Queen', she did teach me a few things here and there. Granted I was only six or seven but she always told me I had a lot of hidden potential. So why waste it?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm afraid that there are no teachers of magic in our land, but I know of others. I met them on my travels when I was a young lad. I'll send out some messages, ask for someone to come tutor you but until then you're welcome to look through any books and try some incantations if you'd like," Killian offered.

Emma nodded softly and for a brief moment a flicker of a genuine smile crossed his face. Emma had to wonder, how long had it been since he'd truly been happy? She felt her '_Snow White_' gene kicking as a new resolve clutched her heart as she started to feel compassion for this 'murderous king' who lost more than he could handle, far too young...

She must have been looking at him strange because he seemed to realise the soft expression on his face because in seconds it melted away. Leaving the cold armoured look he so often wore, the one which struck fear in people's hearts, the one which sentenced men and woman to death.

"I'll leave you to it, Lady Swan," he said, giving her a brief look before turning on his heels and exciting the library, leaving a lingering coldness which struck goosebumps on her arms.

0o0

Around noon, after Emma had gathered a collection of books and found a nook near a window to sit, a man with a red cap approached her, nervously.

"Lady Swan?" he asked, taking his hat off to wring it in his hands.

She raised her head and immediately recognised the man, "Ah, it's my attempted murderer. I hope you won't be driving any carriages anytime soon."

He looked stricken but then seeing the playful smile on her face, his nerves seemed to subside. "Perhaps you could mention that to the King," he said with a shy smile, "I don't much like driving carriages anyway."

"I'll be sure to mention my concern," she assured him. He smiled, ducking his head. "I hate to be rude but you're here because…?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Right. Yes. Sorry. Of course, m'lady. I just wanted to let you know that what the King is doing for you… Is quite alarming and unexpected. The staff here are amazed that your head did not hit the chopping block as soon as you set foot in our land."

She paused. "What are you trying to say?"

The man looked over his shoulder before turning to her and saying quietly, "Growing up, the King was the kindest, sweetest and most loving boy you'd ever meet in all of the land. I was lucky enough that he chose me, a peasant, as his friend. I saw up close all the good he did for people and how much love his heart contained. But after he lost his family? Something horrible took hold of him and his heart died. He became ruthless and hateful, merciless. I could barely recognise him. We learned to fear him and wince whenever he spoke. The light left the kingdom and we never thought we'd see our prince again…." The man looked past Emma, out the window behind her to where light was streaming from the clouds. He smiled before looking back at her. "But he has chosen to save you and the light has come back to our kingdom. I cannot help but feel like-"

"Like what? Like I am here to be your saviour?" Emma asked and it must have been aggressively because the man winced.

"Maybe, yes. Can you blame a man for hoping?"

Emma sat up a little straighter and crossed her arms across her chest. "I hate you inform you of this, but my being here, alive in this castle, is nothing more than a political deal between the King and I. We have shared interests and I am more useful to him alive than dead. I am not reviving his dead heart, I am helping him destroy a common enemy. As soon as that enemy is gone, as will I be. So if you think I am going to help you try and 'save' your king. You're wrong. We care naught for each other but the deal we have struck."

His forehead crinkled in confusion, "But the King and you are…"

"Enjoying each other's company? Yes. But surely you must know that the affairs of the bedroom do not cross the affairs of the heart," she said firmly, "So I suggest you get back to your duties- or whatever you do -and hope I don't breathe a word of this to your King."

For a moment it looked like the man was about to fight back, like he didn't quite buy her story. But then his mouth closed, pressing his lips together as he looked down at the floor. "Yes, Lady Swan. Of course. I am sorry for wasting your time," he muttered.

"That's quite alright Mr…?"

"Smee."

"Mr Smee, thank you. Have a good day," she finished before picking up one of her books (_Household Magic, Vol I_) and continuing reading. Leaving Mr Smee to shuffle off and out of the library. Unknown to him her head was brimming with this new information. She yearned to know more about his past, his travels, the secrets to what made King Killian I tick. She too saw him as valuable ally but first, she needed to really know who Killian Jones was. And she was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><em>Leave a review please! It really means a lot and motivates my writing!<em>


	5. Stars

**O Mistress Mine**

**Four: Stars**

**A/N:** _But what? Another chapter?! What sorcery is this? I assure you there is no magic here but only the blessing of vacation. But soon (as in less than two days time) that will be over and back to school I go! _  
><em>So many 'thank you's to everyone who followed, favourited, reviews, left me messages, etc, etc. It means so much and I can't believe we've reached 100 reviews already! Like whaat? You guys are crazy awesome, much love, Orla :*<em>

* * *

><p>15 Years Ago<p>

"_Emma," a voice was breaking through the heavy blanket of sleep, lulling her mind awake. "Emma, sweetheart, we have to go," the voice said again, panicked. Her mother. Her mother was panicked. Her mother was frightened. Her eyes flew open, lurching upwards, her gaze moving over to her mother, Snow White, who was perched at the side of her bed. She wasn't wearing her usual nightgown and her hair was not flowing around her shoulders like smoke, as they normally did. No, she was in her riding gear, her hair plaited messily into a long braid._

"_Mother?" she asked, as Snow took her hands and helped her out of the big Queen-sized bed. "What's going on?"_

_The older woman nibbled her lip before she said, "Hurry, Emma. Get on your riding gear and collect a few valuables, put them in your bag."_

"_But-"_

"_Emma, go." The princess hasted under her mother's stern glare and urgent tone. As she scurried into her riding gear, pulling the tight material over her (which was harder without servants), her mother grabbed Emma's satchel and started placing things inside it. (Clearly feeling like Emma was taking too long to do both tasks.) Her tiara, her favourite bear, a necklace with the White Family Crest, A few shirts here and there but none of her dresses._

"_Mother I don't understand what's going on," Emma cried desperately, tears gathering in her eyes. "What's going on? Why are you so scared? Are the ogres back?"_

_Snow's face softened, she moved towards her daughter, bending down to cup her cheeks. She placed a soft, warm kiss on her forehead. "Your grandmother… Regina she…"_

"_Has she turned to the darkness again, Mother?" Emma inquired, remembering stories of how for years her step-grandmother Regina had struggled with the appeal of dark magic, how she let it control her. But with Snow's help she was eventually able to overcome it._

_The Queen paused. "Yes, she has. She has plans of… of getting rid of me and your father and.. you, so she can have the crown."_

_Emma's forehead scrunched in confusion, "But she gave you crown, Mother. Why would she want it back?"_

_Snow gave a shaky laugh, "Dark magic is powerful, Emma. It makes people do strange and horrible things."_

"_You helped her once!" Emma cried, "We can help her again."_

_But her mother only shook her head, tears now also gathering in her eyes, "Not this time, baby."_

_A loud explosion sounded, shaking the ground beneath them. "SNOW!" Emma heard her father cry, "EMMA!"_

"_Come on," Snow said, handing Emma the satchel and taking her hand. "We've got to go."_

"_Where?"_

"_Away from the castle, away from Regina. It's not safe here anymore." _

0o0

Emma couldn't sleep. It had been years since she had slept in a bed, let alone a castle. The soft mattress was just too soft, she felt like she was sleeping in the sky, like she would fall through the clouds at any moment and plummet into a dark ocean. She shifted from side to side, tugging the blankets around her tighter but she still shivered. It took her several hours to realise that she was not shaking from cold, but from fear. This environment put her on edge. It reminded her too well of the day her family fled from their castle, their home, to escape the Evil Queen.

With this revelation she knew she could not longer stay in this room. She crawled out of the bed, hastily pulling a shawl out of the wardrobe and throwing it over her shoulders. Then she entered the dark hallways, dimly lit by a rare torch here and there. Her feet padded against the cold stone, reminding her of the days of her youth, whenever she would have a nightmare, how she would walk to her parents' chambers and crawl into bed with them…

She hugged herself tightly. No more parents to comfort her. The thought stung her eyes with tears which she refused to shed. She needed to be strong, they wouldn't want her hurting like this. She had not realised where her feet were leading her until she reached the wide glass doors, leading out to the large garden which Killian had quickly mentioned and gestured to on his tour of the castle.

In the light it had looked barren, the ghost of a beautiful exotic garden but in the night its tall looming branches seemed forbidding, warning her not to enter. But she was never one for following the rules. She pushed the door open and escaped into the night air, the smell of the summer blossom pulling her deeper into the garden's maze. Soon her feet wavered off the smooth stone path and into the dry grass. She noted, in the moonlight, that their seemed to be a path in the long grass, where the blades were bent, shimmering more than the others as their waxy sides reflected more of the moon's crisp light. Emma followed it (never one to avoid an adventure or a mystery) and found herself climbing up a hill towards a large oak tree.

Little did she expect anyone to be under that tree but yet there he was. No longer was he a walking and talking jewel mine, but only dressed in a simple shirt and trousers with a dark cloak slung over his shoulders. He held a large bottle (of some kind of drink) in his hand, his head leaning back against the tree, his bright eyes watching her through the darkness.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked impatiently.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, ignoring his sour tone, "May I join you?"

He said nothing at first. Pursing his pink lips with another unreadable expression which she _so_ loved. (Not really.) "There should be a 'your majesty' in there somewhere," he said but made no other objection to her company. So she moved to sit beside him. "Wait," he stopped her quickly, pulling his coat off hastily and laying it on the ground.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well I never knew you had this side to-"

"I don't," he cut in rather sharply, "but that was my mother's favourite nightgown. I don't want it stained."

She paused. Sinking to the ground slowly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I know how precious…" Her words trailed off as sadness and pain clogged her throat and her hand rose instinctively to her necklace, the one with the White Family crest, the one she never took off.

He studied her. "Is that your mother's?" Her gaze darted quickly to him before it fell back to the ground and she nodded.

"I can barely remember what my mother looked like in dresses. I just remember the feeling of being so proud to be her daughter," Emma said softly, not even realising the intimacy of her statement until the words had fallen from her breath. She pulled her arms around herself, "I.." she stammered, "I don't what came over me I'm sorry that was-"

"No," he interrupted her again, but softly this time. "I can tell you have not spoken about her for awhile…" He paused. "Tell me about her."

Emma's mouth parted slightly, and she faltered for a moment before it all came rushing out. She told him about the shade of her hair, and how her eyes were always soft, always forgiving. She told him about the way she kissed Emma's forehead just before she went sleep. She told him (with fierce pride) how she was the best archer in the all the realm and for a moment his lips quirked up.

More and more came out and with every word she felt the burden leave her shoulders, she felt lighter and calmer. By the time she'd finished they'd moved closer to each other, so when she found her stories coming to a halt and her breath became shaky, he was able to take her hand without it barely moving at all.

He gave it a short squeeze before murmuring softly and reassuringly, "She sounds amazing."

Emma nodded furiously, "She was."

"Emma?" he asked, after a small silence. "Has anyone ever taught you the stars?"

"The stars? No. They just look like shiny dots to me."

"Let me teach you," he offered.

She quirked an eyebrow, "What do you know about stars?"

"Well as a boy I was always fascinated by them so I read about them as much as I could. Then when I went travelling I used them to sail, to lead me to the next adventure," he explained. She found a small smile forming on her lips with the image of a small blue-eyed boy staring up into the night sky; utterly amazed. "Come on, love. I know the perfect spot."

He took her by the hand and hoisted her upwards, taking no pause before dragging her away from the oak tree and further up the hill. "How big is this garden?" Emma asked curiously.

"So big I used think I entered another world when I was a lad."

Emma laughed, "What happened to it? It's so... dead. It must have been beautiful once."

With her words the grip on her hand tightened and Killian was silent for second. "It was," he replied, in a clipped and closed tone which signaled the end of the conversation. Emma bit her lip and let herself be led in silence, up the hill to a small cliff. The cliff itself looked over the whole kingdom. She could see the lights of the houses twinkling in the distance and the moon sat in front of them like a giant silver coin.

"Beautiful," Emma murmured before Killian let go of her hand and to lay out his coat for her again. Her hand felt strangely cold.

"Lie down," he ordered. She paused, raising an unamused eyebrow at the tone of his voice. He responded with a greater raised eyebrow and a mildly frustrated look. Which only spurred a bubble of giggles from her. "Pray, tell me what is so amusing, princess," the King drawled tiredly.

"We just had an eyebrow stand off," she giggled, finally going and lying down.

He took a moment to sigh loudly before he joined her, but she saw the twitching smile on his lips even though he liked to pretend it wasn't there.

"So what am I looking at?" Emma asked, staring up at the bright stars.

Killian pointed up towards her left, "There is the Lost Star. If you follow that star it will lead you to our kingdom."

"Well that's very useful but how am I meant to know which star is the Lost Star?"

"Patience, love," he chastised, "You can tell because it's the very tip of the Crown of Stars. See if you look, the Lost Star and those around it form a crown like shape. It's why they built the castle here. They say it was destined to be here."

"Do you believe in that?" she asked him, turning to look at him "In destiny? Fate?"

She watched his face fall and darken. "If there is Fate, it's heartless and cruel." She watched him clench his jaw, his face carrying the burden of lost loved ones, a look she knew all too well. She paused, gathered her courage and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

His face snapped over towards her, his eyes wide. So many emotions were flying across it she could barely read them but there was one thing, shining through the overwhelming whirlwind. An emotion which gave her hope and warmed her heart. Gratitude.

0o0

Emma was awoken the next morning by someone grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. "Mother?!" she cried flying upwards but instead of warm green eyes she saw cold blue ones.

"Come on, princess. We need to get back," he said snappily.

She waited for him to give her a helping hand upwards but he did not face her, but rather looked across his bleak kingdom. So she hoisted herself, rather grouchily, to her feet, muttering about '_what a gentlemen_' he was.

He sighed impatiently but waited to escort her back to the castle, knowing far too well she would only get lost otherwise. Emma found herself having to adjust rather quickly to his change in attitude. Last night she had felt that she was getting somewhere with him, reaching a part of him that was more… human. But as she stared at the (pretty much) emotionless King, she realised it was probably the alcohol he had drunk rather than anything real that had taught her the stars.

Yet she was still oddly hurt. She had opened her heart to him, let him see her hurting soul and now she was being treated like a mistress again, no one special, with no attachment. She dropped her gaze away from him as the castle drew closer.

"Breakfast is at eight," Killian said sharply, breaking the silence as they passed through the door and into the castle. Then he turned on his heels and walked away from her swiftly.

"Good morning to you too," she muttered before heading back to her room. Worn and feeling once again, alone.

* * *

><p><em>Once again thank you so much for your reviews, you say such sweet and lovely things. Your response to this fic has blown me away. I know this was a short chappie but I hoped you enjoyed it regardless :)<em>


	6. Joy

**O Mistress Mine**

**Five: Joy**

**A/N:** _Once again another short chapter but I just did my first GCSE today and wanted to put out a chapter before I go dead for awhile and go on hiatus D; I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The first week of Emma's stay in the castle went by without anything of great importance. The King and herself had spent more time in bed together but Emma had not dared to venture out in the garden again, even though she could see him, from her window, sitting under the tree every night. The life of a royal was becoming familiar to her again and she was feeling more comfortable in her expensive dresses and large room. However Emma still found herself alone for most of the hours of the day, cooped up in the library with her only time waster; magic.<p>

She had gained the ability to form a small sphere of hovering light above her palm, it was not very strong but the book did warn that it required pure light magic, born of happiness. And though she was the product of True Love, she was very unhappy in this dark and gloomy castle.

She woke up one morning, exactly one week after she had fled from the Enchanted Forest and found Killian sitting in the chair beside her bed. She let out a shriek when she saw him, grabbing at the covers of her bed to which he raised an amused eyebrow.

"May I remind you, Swan, that I have seen you fully naked?" he drawled.

She scowled at him, "It was a gut reaction. I'm not really used to people perving on me whilst I sleep."

He gave an unamused look before he said, utterly deadpanned, "I wasn't watching you sleep. I was waiting for you."

"You could've sent a servant," she snapped, moving to sit crossed-legged on her bed.

"What's the fun in that?" he said leering, letting his gaze drop down to her breasts which peaked over the thin nightgown she was wearing.

She gave him a pointed look, "And I'm supposed to believe you weren't watching me sleep?"

"The view is divine," he admitted, cocking his head to one side and licking his lips. An action which sent thrills through her body. _Son of a bitch_. "But unfortunately we have business to attend to, despite my wish to lock the door and ravish you until you cannot walk straight."

Emma's breath hitched at his words and the way his eyes drank the sight of her in. "What business?" she asked, refocusing her attentions though her voice was still slightly breathless.

He finally drew his eyes up to meet hers before he explained, "We're going out into the city. It's the anniversary of the day the first settlers landed here and built the Lost Palace. It is tradition that the King comes out and greets his people and you will be my guest."

Emma nodded, "Will it be safe?"

"Of course," he assured her, "I would not be asking you otherwise."

"Oh, you're _asking_ me? I was under the impression that-"

"The asking was me being nice, Swan," he snapped impatiently, causing a victorious smirk to crawl up Emma's lips. There was nothing more amusing than getting on Killian's nerves. Noticing her smirk he pursed his lips but behind his eyes there was a glimmer of amusement and his expression seemed to soften ever so slightly. "Get dressed, princess," he said, almost warmly, "We've got a long day ahead of us."

0o0

Their dark carriage came to a smooth stop (an obvious sign of a new driver) and Emma could hear the babble of people collapse into silence. Killian, sparing her a quick glance before the carriage doors flew open, stepped out onto the cobbled street. Emma hung back in the safe shadows of the carriage, watching the people from her spot. They had their heads hung low, staring stubbornly at their feet, tense and uncomfortable.

Emma had been so tightly wound in examining the people of the Lost that she failed to notice the King's outstretched hand until he hissed, "Any day now, Swan."

She shot in him a quick glare but took his hand all the same, allowing him to help her out of the carriage. As her shoe touched the ground she saw people shift in their spots, heads dart up and a hushed muttering washed across the crowd. Killian dropped her hand to look across them, his face an unreadable mask. If he had ever cared for his people, it was not apparent now.

They started walking slowly, Killian faced forward whilst Emma smiled at the people, just as her parents taught her to. "Swan," he said impatiently, "What are you-"

"Are you a fairy?" a voice piped from her side.

Emma turned and saw a small boy with a ruffle of brown hair and large dimples looking up at her and more importantly the sun which basked around her, drenching her in a warm haze of sunlight. The crowd around them looked stricken and a man was wrestling his way through the crowd gasping, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry your lordship and madam," he apologised heartily, scooping the young boy up in his arms, "I lost track of him in the crowd and he knows better to address a royal but just please, spare him."

She saw Killian open his mouth, his body tense with irritation but Emma spoke before he could, "It is quite alright. I was a very curious child too, nearly drove my father crazy with all my questions so it would be unfair of me to punish your child for the same crime."

"So are you a fairy?" the young boy asked, looking at Emma with wide brown eyes.

A smile blossomed on her lips, "No, I'm not, I'm just the same as you." She did not see the surprised faces of the crowd who were so used to their King ignoring them and walking as if he were a god.

The young boy's eyebrows scrunched together, "But you brought the sunlight back."

"That's what a lot of people have been saying," Emma admitted, "But I can't say I know why." She paused. "I like to think it's my parents looking down at me."

"Are your parents in the sky too?" the boy queueried.

She glanced up at the man holding the boy, "Too?"

"Yes," the man confirmed sadly, "I lost my wife shortly after Roland-" he indicated to the boy "-was born. We like to say she's up in the clouds."

"Then she's looking down at both of you," Emma assured them, "Every time the sun shines, that's her, thinking of you." Joyful grins exploded upon their faces, warming her heart and making a smile rise on her own lips.

"Thank you, m'lady," he said earnestly, "I cannot repay you for what those words mean but if in any time you are in danger or need help, I will be here for you."

"It has been an honour meeting you Mr…"

"Hood, Robin Hood," he replied, bowing the best he could whilst holding a child.

She smiled again and nodded softly before turning back to Killian. She locked onto his eyes immediately and her breath was sucked away. He was staring at her in a way he never had before, his eyes were light, full of warmth and awe, and his lips were turned up into the softest and smallest smiles.

"What?" she asked, her eyes fluttering.

He held out his arm. "Come on, Swan," he said, his voice soft. Her heart skipped a beat as she took his arm and allowed him to guide her through the rest of the walk.

0o0

As soon as they had seated themselves back into the carriage and the doors were shut firmly behind them, Killian spent no time in grabbing her and capturing her lips in a long kiss which made warmth flood into the pit of the stomach. This was a kiss unlike his others, he took his time with it, pouring himself into it as he cupped the back of her head firmly but not roughly. She sighed into his mouth, allowing his tongue access to swoop along her bottom lip. Her arms snaked around his neck, drawing him in closer to her so that they were chest to chest.

Then their lips parted but they lingered, their noses rubbing softly against one another. Emma's heart pounded heavily in her chest for this was far too romantic, more romantic than she could handle. Apparently the feeling was mutual as they flew apart in sync, crashing to opposite ends of the carriage. Their breath was still shallow but they both ignored the fact as they looked out the window, trying to focus on the racing images outside it rather than their hearts thundering in their ears.

0o0

"Smee!" Emma called, chasing the red-capped man down the hallway (as best as she could in a tight dress and heels).

He turned around nervously, "Yes, m'lady?"

"I want to rebuilt the garden, I want to hire some gardeners. And I want to help. I want to be part of it," she said very firmly.

His eyes widened, "Oh I don't know Lady Swan, The King was very adamant that-"

"If the King has a problem he can come to me. But I am miserable in this castle and require some more joy in my life and I believe reviving that garden will do the trick," Emma said, giving a Smee a smile which left no room for argument.

"It would be hard… The King was very unkind to the Queen's old gardeners…" he explained, taking to once again wringing his hat in his hands.

Emma sighed impatiently, "Fine. There's a man in the city called Robin Hood, send him a message asking for his help, from me. Perhaps he can whip up a band of merry men to garden for me, hm?"

Smee paused, looking for some excuse but he found none. "Right away, m'lady," he sighed, thinking to himself '_She's going to give the King a run for his money at this rate..._'

0o0

In no less than a week Robin had successfully gathered talented enough gardeners which were already out amidst the giant garden. "This is quite the challenge you've set up for yourself Lady Swan," Robin acknowledged as they strolled down a lone path.

Emma grinned, "I know but I like a cha-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" a voice thundered from behind them.

"Go," Emma said quickly to Robin, "I'll handle this."

"M'lady are you sure that-"

"GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!"

"Go Robin," she ordered before turning and racing towards the source of the voice.

Once the King saw her he marched towards her, "Is this your doing, Swan? Have you sent these animals out to wreck my garden? To wreck my mother's garden?"

"Yes but no, they're not wrecking it! We're bringing back to its-"

"I never asked for that!" he snarled.

"And I'm not doing it for you," she snapped back.

His eyes blazed with fury, "You don't have the right-"

"What is so wrong with this? I'm honouring your mother and her beautiful gar-"

He had moved before she could react, grabbing her by the neck and pushing her into a stone column behind her. His nose was almost touching hers as he glowered down at her, hissing, "You didn't know her. You have no idea what she would've wanted."

"I doubt she would have wanted her son terrorising her people, letting her garden die as well as the hope of everyone in the this kingdom," Emma snarled. "It's been over a decade and you still can't face the fact that you're king. You fear you won't be as great as them so you don't even try, you hide away and push people away to protect yourself and its selfish and _cowardly_."

With the last word Killian's face twisted and he pushed away from her, releasing her from his tight grip. "Go to your room, Swan," he ordered tonelessly.

"Not when you're scaring away my gardeners," she replied hotly.

His gaze shifted, his eyes became dark and violent. "You'll do as I say or you'll spend a week in the dungeon. Go. To. Your. Room. _Now_."

Fear struck cold in her heart and she slowly backed away from him. "As you wish, your highness," she drawled with an ice cold flare, turning from him and storming away. Leaving him alone and shaking.

After that Emma did not see the King again for a whole week, but despite her fears the gardeners were still allowed on castle grounds. She spent most of her days with them, letting them teach her about the different kinds of flowers and how to treat them. Once and awhile she'd look up towards the castle and she would think she would see him in the window but she would blink and he was gone.

She knew that what she had was harsh but it was only true. She saw the misery of his people and it hurt her. Her parents had always taught her that the people of the kingdom are always more important than her own personal desires and to see him abusing his power and running from his responsibilities rubbed her in all the wrong ways. Saving this kingdom would be a challenge but somewhere along the way she had decided she would. And she was her parents' daughter; she would not give up hope.

* * *

><p><em>So their relationship has a little working out to do but the foundations are there!<em>

_Please review to feed my little muse monster!_


	7. Home

**O Mistress Mine**

**Six: Home**

**A/N:** _Eeek, 400 of you are following this story! That's crazy, thank you so much!_

_This chapter it hella full of feels so you better watch out. Also it is a reasonably long chapter compared with the last few so I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>Home. <em>

_Y__ou just miss it._

0o0

It was two in the morning and Emma was sitting crossed-legged on her bed. Her window was open to let a cool breeze flow through the room and soothe the heat on her skin. The moonlight illuminated the sheen of sweat across her body making her glow like a fairy. But she couldn't feel more far from anything magical. She was holding her hand out in front of her, her eyes focused on the center of the palm of her hand. She pressed her lips together her mouth forming a thin line as she concentrated on her magic.

A small wavering sparkle of light formed on her hand and her eyes lit up but then in a second it blinked out of existence.

It was her weakest attempt yet. She let out a frustrated yell, pushing herself off her bed to storm over to the dresser in front of her. She stared down at the jewels before her; the tiaras, the earrings, the necklaces and rings. And she hated it. A fury built up in her like a burning heat, crawling up her skin as she grabbed the jewels before her and moved to throw them out the window but her arm was caught before she could let them go.

"Those are my mother's jewels," a voice murmured in her ear, dangerous and cool.

She released them from her hand, letting them clatter to the ground. "The beast makes an appearance does he? And here I thought you were just going wallow in your room forever because the orphan girl hurt your feelings." she snipped before she turned to face him. His blue eyes blazed through the shadows, burning deep into her skin.

"Such bravery," he replied, his voice icy, "thinking you can speak to a king like that."

"You're no king," she spat.

His eyes flashed, "Why you ungrateful-"

"Ungrateful?!" she cried, "What have I got to be 'grateful' for? I am a prisoner to a coward who cannot face his duties, who will let down his own people due to his own fear. And you know what the worst thing is? I was much like you growing up, I could not bare the thought of being Queen. How would I ever be as good as my parents? I feared it like nothing else. But now that I have been stripped of my home and my family, I would give _anything_ to have the chance. And here you are, squandering it and taking it for granted."

He looked shaken, "Swan I…"

"So please don't come in here and telling me that _I'm_ ungrateful. You, who still has his mother's jewels and his mother's garden, who can wear his father's crown and see the fields he used to play in as a boy with his brother-!" her voice hitched and she inhaled shakily, "You've got more than you realise, you have a home."

Killian's face seemed to shatter under the weight of her words, and he took a desperate step towards but she held out her hand- "No. Don't come near me. Just leave."

"Emma-"

"Please," she begged, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears burning at the corners of her eyes, "You've done enough." She held her breath, waiting to see what he would do. But after a few still moments she heard him turn and leave the room silently.

She exhaled, her hands were shaking.

0o0

Emma couldn't remember going to sleep but found herself being awaken by a brisk knock at her door. She untangled herself from her thin sheets, pulled her nightgown over her shoulders and drowsily made her way to the door. When she opened the door at her feet was a book and a single purple, yet curious looking, flower which she recognised from the garden.

Intrigued she picked them up and returned to her room, closing the door softly behind her. She laid the flower on her bed as she examined the book. It was titled, '_The Language of Flowers_', she quirked an eyebrow and looked back at the flower sitting upon her sheets. She flicked through the book, looking through the drawings until she found one which looked like hers.

It was a purple hyacinth which meant '_I'm sorry_'. Emma sucked in a sharp breath. Killian. Killian had sent these. She couldn't help the small smile which rose up her lips.

She laid the book onto her bedside table and got ready for the day, calling in a maid to help her with her hair and to get a vase for her hyacinth. Once she was ready she came down to the dining room. When she had first arrived in the castle the curtains were always drawn and she had to make a habit of opening them to let in the morning sun but now as she entered the room to see Killian sitting at one end of the table the sun was already streaming in through the large windows.

His blue eyes snapped up her hers, scanning her nervously for any sign that she got his message. She ducked her head, his unwavering stare unnerving her. She sat down a few places down from him in her usual seat, the servants rushed to her asking what she wanted but she found her stomach unusually empty. "Just a hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"Always asking for the most expensive imports," Killian murmured in between spoonfuls of warm porridge.

She raised her eyebrows, "At least someone is eating like a royal, porridge is normally the food of those with less than us."

He shrugged, "It comforts me. When I went traveling I ran out of money pretty fast and had to rely on porridge from taverns to keep me going. It reminds me of those days."

She watched him for a second, before he caught her eye and she turned her head away hastily. A silence fell across them, the events of the night before and his morning gesture hung between them like a wall. "I.." he began but she cut him off.

"I hope you haven't done too much damage to my garden by plucking out that hyacinth" she said idly as a servant placed a mug of hot cocoa in front of her. "Thank you," Emma said, earning herself a smile (she got the impression they weren't used to gratitude).

"Oh so it's _your_ garden now is it?" he asked, his eyebrow arching.

"Well it is I who've put all the effort into planting new flowers and healing old ones," she quipped.

He chuckled, "If that were what granted you possession over _my_ garden than it would most certainly be Robin Hood's garden. And that wouldn't do at all."

She took a sip of her cocoa before she asked, "And what would be so bad about that?"

"Apart from the fact that he's a reformed thief?" he drawled.

She paused, "I didn't know that."

"Mhmm," he hummed, "I wouldn't suppose you did. He got very quiet about it after I warned him stealing in my kingdom would cost him his child."

Emma gasped mid-sip, the hot liquid catching in her throat. She choked, coughing and gasping. Killian jumped out of his seat to assist her but she lurched away from him, almost tripping over a chair in the process. In the flurry she gained the ability to breath again, enough to gasp, "Stay away from me."

He stilled, his face hardening ever so slightly.

She glared at him, "I can't believe I let you manipulate me into thinking you are anything more than cold-hearted." She saw his jaw clench but she was already storming out of the room.

0o0

Emma didn't realise where she was heading until she was standing there on top of the small cliff, staring out at the kingdom. She felt like she was getting whiplash. Killian seemed to be split in two. He could either be someone cold and dark or someone warm, who made her laugh. He could switch between the two in seconds and it was frightening.

He had awakened something inside her that she thought long dead. When he looked at her she got butterflies in her stomach and her eyelashes fluttered-

"_Every time I kiss you, you do that," he murmured, his arm looping around her waist._

_She smiled, raising her arms to snake them around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his brown hair, "Do what?"_

"_Your eyelashes flutter," he said, a grin rising to his face as he saw her blush. "Hey, I think it's cute."_

Emma bit down hard on her lip, her arms wrapping tightly around herself. No. She refused to be another man's toy. She refused to be used and then chucked away when she was useless or too dangerous. She looked across the land again and a new resolve buried itself within her. She'd been running for fifteen years, why stop now?

She spent no time waiting after that. She deserved better than this, she deserved better than _him_. She hurried back inside the castle, snuck into the servants chambers and grabbed some garments and a cloak. In her room she filled a bag with her magic books (like he was going to miss them) and some food she had stolen from the kitchens. She felt familiarity wash over her, running was easy and it was safe.

Not risking being seen, she heading out the window, climbing down the thick ivy that climbed up the wall and into the garden. Due to her time spent in the garden she knew of a small gap in the stone wall, large enough for her to crawl through. She hurried to it, keeping her head low and praying no one saw her. Just as she reached the wall she heard a familiar voice cry, "SWAN!"

Her heart quickened and twisted at his voice.

"Swan! Don't do this!" he begged.

She turned and saw him leaning out of her window. He was too far away for him to catch her, however her heart did not lighten at this news. She turned back to the wall and got on her hands and knees, pushing herself through the small gap until she reached the meadows behind it and then further down was a small village.

Knowing that Killian would soon be sending his guards she hasted to the village, the sack of coins heavy in her purse. Enough to get her aboard any trade ship. She would go to a new land, build a life there. She had no chance of defeating Regina without Killian's help but she was too afraid of the price of his help.

"Who's the coward now?" she grumbled spitefully to herself, a heavy feeling already sitting in her chest. And she had to wonder; had _he_ felt like this when he abandoned her? Or did he truly not care at all?

She shook her head, ridding herself of the torturous thoughts. Another reason to avoid Killian Jones, he made her face her past and she wasn't strong enough for that. Not yet.

"And also a hypocrite it seems," she added. There she had been demanding Killian to face and accept his bleak past when she could not even face her own broken heart. A small voice in her head was urging her to turn back, to make amends, that it wasn't too late. But her pride forbid her. She had made her stand and she could never face the embarrassment of walking back into his castle, asking him to take her back. No, she had made her choice and anyway, it was easier alone.

0o0

Stealing a horse was easier than expected and soon enough Emma was riding through the countryside, following signs pointing to '_Baymount Port_' which was just over a day's ride on horseback. There were still no signs of Killian's men but she had a feeling they would be waiting for her at whichever city or port she planned to travel to. It was a good thing she was an expert at avoiding guards.

The night fell and her eyes grew heavy. Emma found a large tree out of sight, tied her horse nearby and settled on the grassy ground. She laid out her cloak - like Killian had done for her many nights ago - and settled down on it. In the blanket of the night, with only the sound of nature as her company, she felt the loneliness pang in her heart. She let her eyes fall shut, trying to distract herself from missing her warm palace bed by trying to imagine the kind of future she could have in another kingdom. But she could see nothing. Only uncertainty.

_Snap. _Emma jolted up but before she could look around a hand slammed on to her mouth, covering the shriek which left her lips. She was dragged to her feet and she struggled against her attacker but their other arm was tightly wrapped around her, trapping her arms at her sides.

"Come on, princess. The Queen has been dying to meet you and will pay a hefty price for whoever delivers you," a harsh male voice hissed into her ear. Fear plunged into her gut and in her desperation she bit down on his finger. He let out a cry of pain, his grip weakening enough for her to push free of him and race away. There was no time to untie her horse so she had to abandon it and go on foot. However what was waiting for her back on the road were more brutes who turned and grinned at the sight of her.

"Going somewhere?" one of them asked, holding a large club in his hand. Emma slid to a halt, her heart beat thrumming in her ears.

"Now that wasn't very ladylike," the man from before said, coming up behind her, anger pulsating behind each word.

"I can pay you double for my bounty," she said, her voice shaking.

The men chuckled and a knife poked into her back. "I doubt that, sweetheart," the man said, "We know you're got nothing. Regina kicked you out of your castle and you've run from King Killian. He won't help you now."

"I hate to be the one to prove you wrong..." a voice drawled from her left. Her head snapped towards the sound and there he was, leaning against a tree. His eyes as blue and dangerous as ever.

In an instant she was being dragged backwards, a knife being drawn against her throat. "Don't take another step, your majesty or you pretty friend here won't be of much use to you anymore."

"Slit her throat and I'll hunt down every single member of your family and torture them until they are begged to be killed or die from pain," Killian growled, pushing himself off the tree.

Silence fell as the thugs looked between each other nervously.

"Leave now," Killian continued, "and I might consider not killing you."

"I'm more scared of the Evil Queen than I am of you," the man behind her hissed defiantly, the cool metal seemed to get tighter and tighter against her throat until she could feel blood slip down her neck. Killian's eyes flashed to the scarlet stain on her neck.

"Kill them," he said loudly and without remorse. Then all around them fires lit, flaming arrows shot from the sky, piercing each and every attacker, making them drop like flies. An arrow whooshed behind her ear and she heard it sink into her captor's neck as he gurgled and gasped from behind her. The knife dropped from his hand as Killian rushed to her.

She was shaking all over. She had thought that was it. She had really thought she had lost to Regina. Her green eyes met his. "You saved me." She hadn't planned on saying it but the words fell from her lips before she knew it.

"It was the right thing to do," he murmured, before dropping his gaze to her neck where blood was still dripping. He pursed his lips as he examined the wound. "Thankfully it's only shallow but I'll take you to the palace infirmary anyway. That is-" he looked back up at her, a teasing look crossing his face, "if you're not planning on running away again."

"And here I thought you'd be angry," she said lightly, but her voice still shook.

"Oh I was don't worry," he assured her, "I broke several excellent vases. I also had numerous plans which involved locking you up and destroying your garden-"

"Oh so it's _my _garden now?"

He rolled his eyes but continued regardless, "But when I saw you in danger…" His words trailed off. But she understood.

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"Honestly? Luck. I had been searching for you all day and night and then I was coming along this road with my guards. I saw those men and their weapons and I got a horrible feeling. So I stationed my men around the area and I hid in the greenery. When I saw you running I knew I had been right."

"And you waited to make a grand entrance rather than saving me just there and then?" she drawled.

He smirked, "Naturally. I have a reputation to uphold you know." She rolled her eyes but found herself grinning anyway. His eyes seemed to lighten as he grinned back. They had a lot of work to do if they were ever to truly trust one another but Emma knew she had to stop running. She was tired of living a life in fear and she needed Killian's help to stop Regina, regardless of the cost.

They soon set off after collecting Emma's items and horse, Killian rode close to her, keeping an eye on the road around them, weary of new attackers. As they drew nearer and nearer to the castle she had the strangest feeling she hadn't had in a long time. Like she was coming home.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, we have reached a watershed in the story, in which Killian and Emma can start to allow and accept each other into their lives and start to accept the bond they share.<em>

_This was probably one of my favourite chapters to write yet, every word was important in this one and it was one in which both of them realised that perhaps they were being a little ungrateful for what they have even if it's not in the best circumstances. But don't get too excited, they still have a long way to go. Killian is still dark and then there's Emma's infamous trust issues._

_Leave a lil review and feed my muse monster :3_


	8. The Ball

**O Mistress Mine**

**Seven: The Ball**

**A/N:** Omg so many of you have been asking for another chapter! I'm so flattered and I would've had it out _**weeks **_ago if it weren't for those darn examinations. But my exams are over! Let the long summer commence! Thank you for your eternal patience and support, you are amazing readers.

**PSA:** For those who don't like it there is sex in this chapter, I've bolded when it begins and when it ends so you can easily skip it :)

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

A breeze touched Emma's face, whispering along her hair and across her bare shoulders. She was standing on her bedroom balcony, leaning over the the wooden frame to look across the garden. She revelled in the sight of it, blooming with life and colour like something out of a painting she had seen as a child.

Life in the castle was different now and she couldn't be more glad. After Killian had saved her, something had changed between them. He was softer to her, kinder, treating her more like an equal.

(This was of course because her capture had made him realise something. The panic that flared through his veins, the painful rush of his heart against his chest- It was all too much after so many years of nothing. This girl had awoken something within him, something he dared not speak. Yet his actions spoke for him. He found himself looking out for her, trying to make her smile, acting more like a friend even though they still enjoyed themselves beneath the sheets. Emma, of course, was oblivious - or denial - to his change in heart.)

A warm voice came from behind her, "Good morning, love." Emma smiled as he drew up behind her, placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder, making her shiver. She thought in moments like these that perhaps they were too affectionate for what they were. For other people it was fuck and go, then come back for more. Nothing else. But Killian loved nothing more than to play with her hair and she enjoying running her fingers along the stubble of his face. But these thoughts were always abruptly stopped when he - as if on queue - spun her round to capture her lips in a kiss so hungry it immediately drew out a moan from her throat.

**He grinned against her lips and she muttered a quick- "Shut up." - before he scooped her up in his arms and brought them back into the bedroom**, placing her on her bed and then eagerly crawling on top of her. The storm of lust was already brewing in his ocean eyes as he towered over her, placing his hands either side of his head before he bent down. She met him halfway, lifting her head to taste his mouth and the raw passion behind it. She swooped her tongue over his bottom lip, sucking it gently and he let out a low growl which caused the heat between her legs to swell.

Without wasting time they stripped each other of their clothes. He marveled at the sight of her, taking time to kiss every square inch of her skin which was golden from her work in the gardens - save her milky breasts and upper thighs. She cried loudly when his cool tongue went in between her legs, lapping up her wetness, and murmuring dark words in between breaths. This only caused the feverish heat to crawl further up her neck as she threw her head back, her eyes rolling backwards as she felt an orgasm coming. But then he stopped. He smirked as he worked his way back up her body, leaving wet kisses and the occasional love bite to mark his trail. "Not yet, princess," he breathed once he had reached her ear, taking a moment to suck at that too.

Killian was not what she had expected in bed. She had expected someone self-serving, demanding this and that of her, never taking her pleasures into account. However he was exact opposite, he got thrills from pleasuring her and making her shake with the sensations her caused.

She gasped as his tip brushed across her entrance. "Gods, Emma," he groaned, "Could you be more wet?"

But she never had tip to answer because with a thrust he was inside her and all was lost. Her fingers curled into his hair, then slid down to his back where her nails dug into the scarred skin. She lifted her hips to meet his as he crashed into her again and again. They lost themselves to movement and sound, their moans and cries becoming one as they toppled over the edge; together. Then they fell into heavy breaths and weak limbs. **His fingers absentmindedly playing with the ends of her hair.**

0o0

Servants were rushing to and fro, the loud chatter of nervous and excited voices filled the castle. Emma felt the energy thrum through her like magic, making her giddy and impatient. There was going to be a ball. For the People of the Lost it had been twelve years since there had been a ball and for it Emma it had been fifteen. Granted she had only been nine or ten at her last ball and very much hated it but now she saw it as a part of her parents' lives, something they always wanted her to experience and she was eager at the opportunity to make them proud (from wherever they were watching her).

In that moment in time her personal maid was holding up two dresses. At first there had been twenty, all handmade and ordered just for her by the King's orders (and without her permission) and all of them beautiful. It had taken an hour to get it down to two and she just couldn't decide.

Emma threw her hands up, "It's impossible Mary-Margaret-" For that was her maid's name. "I need an expert."

The woman stared at her meekly, "My lady, who do you wish for me to call?"

The blonde pursed her lips, "Go tell Mr Smee to send a carriage to collect Duchess Ruby Whale, she's staying at the Hummingbird Inn with her husband."

Mary-Margaret nodded and left the room. Leaving Emma to her thoughts and memories of her parents. Before each ball Snow and Charming would take a walk around the grounds as Regina battled Emma into wearing a dress (for she was the only one with enough willpower to deny the young princess anything). Then Regina and Emma would meet her parents in the entrance hall, where they would wait to greet their guests.

This time with Killian would be the same. They would stand arm in arm and greet the noblemen and ladies as they sauntered into the castle. It was an important night, Killian had told her, if they were going to fight against Regina they needed allies. At which Emma pointed out that perhaps icing out all of his friends for the past twelve years wasn't the best of plans. Oh, if looks could kill the look he then could her would have struck her ice cold within the second.

0o0

In less than thirty minutes Red was bursting into Emma's chambers, a wide grin across her face. "There she is," she cried, "The lady, the _legend_. The one who tamed the monster."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Are you going to help me pick a dress or what?" she teased.

It was Red's turn to roll her eyes, flicking her long dark hair behind her shoulder. "Have some compassion will you? Gossip has been absolutely dead around here and then you waltz in and throw everything upside down."

"Glad to be of service," Emma drawled sarcastically.

Red's eyebrow quirked with amusement, "And you sound like him too. Which means I can assume the rumours are true."

She narrowed her eyes, "What rumours?"

"That your relationship with the King is more than just fun under the covers," Red said with a small shrug. She tried to act nonchalant but Emma felt her watching her reaction carefully.

"Nonsense," Emma dismissed, "We're allies, Red. Nothing more, nothing less." Her heart twinged at the partial lie. They weren't just allies, but other than that Emma did not know what they were.

Red threw her a look which advertised her disbelief. But she made no comment. She decided rather to turn to the real problem at hand; the two dresses that lay across Emma's bed (the bed which still distinctly held the rich and slightly spicy smell of Killian).

The brunette studied the dresses hard before lifting one, examining the fabric. She turned to Emma, raking her eyes over her body. "Try this one."

0o0

The evening sky took its claim and with that came a familiar knock on her door. She peaked around the door (she had strict instructions from Red that no one - meaning Killian - should see her before her unveiling). But no one was there. She looked down and a bouquet of purple and pink flowers lay at her feet.

She dipped down and picked it up, the flowers were delicate and beautiful. She remembered Robin talking to her about it; Viscaria they were called. This knowledge made looking up its meaning a lot easier and soon she had found its page.

'_Dance with me_'

A nervous spark thrilled through her body, her heart fluttered and she gasped softly at the extent of the effect he had on her. It was… frightening. But she wouldn't run, she was tired of running and though he was unstable, he was trying. Which was enough for now.

She called for Mary-Margaret, who was looking flustered, apologised for disturbing her but asked if she could place the flowers in a vase for her. Mary-Margaret, upon realising who the bouquet was from, smiled knowingly and did as Emma asked without complaint. Causing her cheeks to pinken as she blushed. She wanted to scold herself for acting like a love-struck child, but found her heart was too far gone, too far past her high walls for her to reel it back.

That's when Emma realised she was in deep trouble. Her heart lurched painfully with familiar fear. Flashes of memories cracked against her eyelids, her head swam as she found herself replaying it all again. For a moment all she could do was hate herself because she was doing it again. She was falling again.

Emma breathed in deeply and steadied herself. "I'm braver than this," she told herself firmly.

And besides, falling is always the best bit.

(It's when you hit you ground that it hurts.)

0o0

Emma smoothed out the fabric of her dress nervously as she made her way to the entrance hall. As she reached the marble staircase, she saw the familiar mop of dark hair waiting for her at the bottom and her nerves eased. At her arrival he turned, and upon seeing her his eyes widened. His pink lips widened into an awed smile and Emma ducked her head, a grin blossoming on her lips.

"You cut quite the figure in that dress," he said warmly, his voice echoing as she walked down the stairs. "I'm glad you chose that one. You look divine in red."

"I can't quite say my body agrees with you. I can barely breathe in this dress," she replied easily.

He smirked, "Your comfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." She rolled her eyes but a smile still lingered on her lips.

"Your majesty!" the doorman called, "The first guests have arrived."

"Thank you Peters," Killian responded and the man had the decency to try and cover his surprise. _Since when did the King say thank you?_

Killian turned to her, his blue eyes trained on her and his arm outstretched. "Shall we m'lady?"

"We shall," she replied, grinning as she took his arm, trying to ignore how stupidly natural it felt to be by his side, like it was always meant to be like this

0o0

Despite the initial thrill of reliving the past, the job of meeting and greeting was as boring as it had always been. Smile after smile, polite greets after polite greet. Finally, after one long hour the last guest was announced (Sir and Lady French) and they could finally join the festivities. The wide doors were opened for them and they entered the throne room which was flooded with people dancing and laughing. A warm excitement buzzed through Emma as Killian lead her through the crowd.

Emma's eyes drifted to the decorations around them. There were large blue banners holding the kingdom's symbol; a gold star with a sword rising up in front of it. The thrones too were covered in blue and gold and Emma felt as if she had entered the night sky. The ceiling, she quickly noticed, had been bewitched so that it looked like stars glittered above them.

"Who did that?" Emma asked Killian.

"Ah yes, that. Well, it turns out your magic instructor arrived today and she was more than happy to help with the decorating," Killian explained leading them, she realised, towards a young woman who was watching them carefully.

Emma's eyes met hers. "I take it that's her..."

"You would be correct," he replied just before they reached the woman. "Emma, may I introduce you to my old friend Lady Bell," Killian said politely.

"Tinkerbell, actually," the woman corrected, "But since it's clearly a fairy name, Killian prefers that I go by that alias. To draw less attention to myself."

"The people here aren't that keen on magic. Not after the Evil Queen's last visit anyway," Killian explained upon noticing Emma's confusion. "Though I know back in the Enchanted Forest fairies were welcomed with open arms." And then he added before Emma panicked- "And she knows who you are. Do not worry. You can trust her."

"Killian saved me once from a terrible and miserable fate. He helped me get my magic back after Regina caused me to lose my wings," Tinkerbell told Emma, "Thus I am eternally loyal to him."

"It's lovely to meet you Lady Bell," Emma said, "I look forward to getting to know you better."

The fairy's eyes brightened, "Speaking of getting to know each other better; Killian give us girls a moment would you?"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously but retreated all the same. Once Tinkerbell was sure he was out of earshot she turned back to Emma, her expression serious. "I must thank you, Emma Swan."

Emma titled her head, "For what?"

"For saving my friend. You no doubt knew how Killian was like when you first met him. Ruthless, cruel and violent. Not the Killian who is my friend but one ruled by grief and revenge. But you brought him back, you reminded him of who he truly was and his heart has started beating again," she said earnestly, "I can tell from your expression that you doubt that you could cause such a change but I can see from the way he looks at you that fate brought you too together for a reason."

"I don't believe in fate," Emma said firmly, "And anyway he's still obsessed with revenge. Just as I am. We're here together because we want to take Regina down."

Tinkerbell smiled as if she knew something Emma didn't. "I have said my bit and you can take it as you wish. You can return to Killian now, I think he's growing impatient."

And sure enough when Emma turned around Killian was watching them intently, tapping his foot against the marble ground. When Emma looked back at the fairy, she was gone. Emma shrugged it off and returned to Killian who already had his arm outstretched.

"Did you get my flower?" he asked her as she took his arm.

She ducked her head again, "Yes, I did."

"And what do you say, love? Will you dance with me?" he asked, and to her surprise his voice was slightly unsure, as if he doubted her absolute yes.

"If you insist," she murmured, mischief glittering in her eyes.

He chuckled, "You are maddening, Emma Swan." And before she could ask him what he meant he'd swept her onto the dance floor and they were gliding across it. Emma's skin was warm where his hand was touching her waist and her gaze was locked onto his face. On the sharp lines of his jaw and the glow of his blue eyes. The irresistible shape of his captivating lips and the scar which swept across his face.

His eyes flicked to hers and the world around them seemed to slip away. His gaze burned into hers as they desperately tried to read each other, trying to figure out if they were feeling the same thing in their hearts. Emma's heart beat wildly, she knew that this would be their defining moment. This could either break, make or doom them to live in the routine of pretending that there was nothing between them.

"Emma," he began softly but his next words were cut off by raised voices from the entrance hall. The room fell silent, people stopped dancing and even the musicians stopped to listen as a single voice boomed across the silence.

"I need to see Emma Swan. Right now and without question."

And she swore her heart stopped beating. She knew that voice.

* * *

><p><em>Leave a little review you amazing beans :3<em>


	9. Ghosts

**O Mistress Mine**

**Eight: Ghosts**

**A/N:** It's a short one I'm afraid, which is why it came out so quickly. It was meant to be part of the last chapter but I couldn't resist the evil cliffhanger :3

As always thank you for your support, you never fail to amaze me

* * *

><p>The room fell silent, people stopped dancing and even the musicians stopped to listen as a single voice boomed across the silence.<p>

"I need to see Emma Swan. Right now and without question."

And she swore her heart stopped beating. She knew that voice.

0o0

_Seven Years Ago_

_Emma was slouched over the bar, a hood thrown over her head to hide her hair and a strong drink, half empty, in front of her. Six months. It had been six months months since Regina took her parents. Six months since Emma became an orphan. The Evil Queen still paraded around with Snow's wedding ring tied around her neck like a trophy. It made Emma bubble with rage and also want to vomit. _

_Today was her eighteenth birthday. The thought made her want to break down and cry._

_But at that moment her thoughts were torn away by someone knocking into her, toppling over her drink. "Hey!" she cried, shoving the guy off her._

_The man turned and she was greeted with brown eyes and mischievous grin. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologised, but he didn't look sorry at all. Rather he continued to stare at her, his grin lopsided and warm. Making her heart leap a little. "I'm Neal Cassidy," he said, holding out his hand._

_She hesitated. "Emma." But she did not take the outstretched hand._

_His grin broaden into something more teasing, "Just Emma?"_

_She felt a blush burn into her cheeks but she couldn't stop looking at him. "Swan," she lied quickly, "Emma Swan."_

_He looked pleased, settling down beside her. "Well, Emma Swan," he said happily, "Let me buy you a drink."_

0o0

_Six and a Half Years Ago_

_Neal broke the kiss gently, dropping his hands from her face. His eyes rose to hers and he grinned. "Everytime I kiss you, you do that," he murmured, his arm looping around her waist._

_She tilted her head, raising her arms to snake them around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his brown hair, "Do what?"_

"_Your eyelashes flutter," he said, a grin rising to his face as he saw her blush. "Hey, I think it's cute."_

_And then Emma was blushing again under his sincere gaze and she couldn't help the words which followed next - "I love you."_

_She wanted to look away but found her eyes glued to his, as they always were. Watching his expression, trying to read him so desperately. There was silence as his eyes burned into hers. _

"_I love you too, Emma." He brushed some hair behind her ear before kissing her softly on the mouth. "Maybe we should start saving," he suggested once their lips parted._

"_Saving?" she echoed._

"_For a home." And at these words Emma couldn't help the wide smile that split across her face._

0o0

_Six Years Ago_

"_Happy Birthday," a voice hummed in to her ear, and a small cake was pulled in front of her. She gasped softly but her heart throbbed unevenly because today she decided that there would be no more lies. She would tell Neal the truth about her past._

"_Neal I..." Emma began as he sat opposite her on the wooden table, in the tavern they'd met in a year ago. He didn't seem to notice her nerves, only casting her a quick glance at the mention of his name. "I have to tell you something. About my parents."_

"_I thought you said they were dead," he said, suspicion lilting in his voice._

_She bit her lip. "Yes. Yes they are but when they were alive... They were very important people," she said slowly, watching his expression carefully._

_He smiled quickly, "I'm sure they were, Emma."_

_She sighed impatiently, "No I'm serious, Neal. They were… My parents were James and Snow White."_

_Neal froze. His body went rigid where he sat. "That's not funny, Emma."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not being funny. It's the truth." She pulled the necklace with the White Family crest out from under her shirt and showed it to him. "See. I'm Princess Emma, I'm-"_

"_On wanted posters!" he cried, "The Queen wants you dead. She wants anyone you know dead!"_

_It took Emma several moments to gather her voice, "I know. I thought that maybe we could go away together. Find a home in another land. We have the money we can-"_

"_No we can't," he said firmly. _

_There was no words to describe the despair which burned through her, drowning her in a heaviness which she could not lift. "I thought you loved me," she tried to say venomously but it only sounded broken._

"_If I'd known who you were, I would've never gone near you." _

_And then he was gone. _

_She waited day after day in that tavern, hoping he'd come back. But he never did. On her twentieth birthday, she finally gave up._

0o0

_Five Years and Eight Months Ago_

"_Did you do it then?" the innkeeper asked as Emma walked through his doors. _

_Nodding, she pulled heavy pouch of coins out from her cloak and dropped them on the desk he stood behind. "Piece of cake. He was drunk of his ass, down in a tavern. Boasting about the money he'd fooled a rich lady out of," she explained. _

_The man grinned, "Well done m'girl. That's another week you've earned." _

_Emma nodded, taking the key he held out to her and headed up the stairs towards the room which had become her home in the last four months. The innkeeper there was known by select individuals to host those on the run from the Queen, for a price. That price was to hunt down fellow thieves and retrieve whatever the innkeeper desired (then he would return it to the true owner). Every job earned Emma another week as his guest. _

_Her plan was to find somewhere to work where her secret would be kept quiet so she could earn enough money to board Blackbeard's ship and travel far away from the Enchanted Forest. Or at least that had been the plan until she walked into her room and found someone was already there. Sitting on her bed._

_Emma's dagger was out in a second but even before she could approach the man a knife whizzed past her head and thudded into the wooden wall behind her. _

"_Let's not do anything rash, hmm?" the man said and Emma noticed the ghost of an accent in his voice._

_Emma did not loosen the grip on her dagger. "You know it's common courtesy to knock," she pointed out, her eyes fixed on the shadowy figure._

_He gave a low chuckle, "I must apologise. I was simply trying not to be seen."_

"_Trying not to be seen before you murdered me? Or took me off to the Queen?" she snarled._

_The man sighed. "Emma White, I am not your foe," the man insisted. He got up and Emma lurched back however he turned towards the candle on her beside which he quickly lit. Light flooded the room and suddenly Emma was not faced with a dangerous shadow but rather a kind-looking (and very good-looking) man who looked around the same age as her._

"_Who are you?" she demanded but there was less malice in her voice. The man had not lied to her when he said that he was not her enemy._

"_Graham Humbert-"_

"_The hunter. I've heard of you. The one who cries over his kills," Emma cut in._

_His jaw clenched, "Make fun all you wish but-"_

"_Oh! No I wasn't making fun. It's nice to hear that at least one person in this world has a heart," she said, her voice quiet._

_There was a pause as Graham surveyed her, his brown eyes soft. "That's why I'm here. Ever since The Queen took your parents from you I've been searching for you. I've been alone most of my life and it's a horrible burden to bear."_

"_You want to be my companion?" Emma asked, an amused look falling on her face._

_He nodded, "And your instructor. I'll show you the ropes, help you get a proper place and a job."_

_Her eyes narrowed, "And what do you want in return?" _

"_Just your companionship. Like I said, I've been alone for too long and the White family has always been kind to me."_

"_I don't trust you," Emma told him firmly._

_He gave a wry smile, "I didn't expect you to. Not at first at least. But I'll make you this promise. From now on, it's you and me. No more goodbyes."_

0o0

_It took Emma many months to trust him. But he was patient and kind. He taught her how to hunt and who were the best buyers. She became self-sufficient, no longer relying on other people to gain money or for somewhere to live. They lived together out in the forest, which was much safer from Regina than any inn could ever be. Her life became busy and full of drive again and she started to imagine that one day she could salvage her broken heart. _

_Graham became the dearest friend she had ever had the fortune of meeting. He had been right in saying that loneliness is a horrible curse and she would be forever grateful for him taking her away from that dark and cold world. She began to laugh and smile again and they watched five years come and go._

_It was the beginning of summer that she lost him too. _

_He had gone out for a late night hunt and she had fallen asleep waiting up for him. She was awoken abruptly two hours later to the crackle of fire. She jumped awake. Without wasting anytime she quickly gathered her few belongings. _

"_GRAHAM!" she screamed into the forest, knowing that the flames behind her were growing louder. A sob threatened to climb her throat as a voice in her head screamed '_Not again. Not again. _Please_ not again.'

_Then she heard the sound of the Black Knights and she knew she was out of time. She ran away from the fire, pushing through leaves and branches, her body getting scratched as she coughed due to the thick smoke. _

_Emma panted as she ran. Sweat fell down her face in salty drips and it clung awkwardly to her tight hunting clothes. The rocky terrain and wet mud were slowly wrecking her leather boots as her feet scuffled and crunched across the ground. Finally, the wooden sign came into sight, with writing so faint you could barely read 'the Kingdom of the Lost welcomes you' but it didn't matter. Emma knew exactly where she was running to. She'd seen this sign time and time again but never had she gone past it because this is where the Enchanted Forest ended, and the Lost Kingdom began._

_However this time she had no warm-hearted father to lead her away, no reassuring mother to explain to her why she couldn't pass that sign. She had no one. In the distance she could hear the crackle of burning wood and the cries of Regina's men. She had no choice. She would die otherwise._

_So she bolted past the sign, into the unknown where her future was less certain than in the Enchanted Forest. But anything was better than certain death._

_She knew the soldiers could not follow her here, if Regina sent armed men into this land it would surely cause war. So for now, as she slowed down to a steady walk, her feet aching and her heart pounding, as small ribbons of sunlight fell down through the trees and onto her face and onto her hair; she was safe._

0o0

"I need to see Emma Swan!"

Her stomach lurched. _It couldn't be_.

"Sir, you cannot just-"

"It's _important_!"

Killian tried to grab er arm but she was already moving. She rushed towards the double doors, her mind spinning, her heart lifting, she pushed the doors wide open, ignoring Killian's insistent calls and-

Green eyes met brown.

Then she was flying, flying towards him and into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and his arms went around her waist, hugging her tightly against him. "You're alive," she breathed after a long moment, finally letting go of him.

"I made a promise remember?" he answered, his voice "You and me."

She hadn't realised she had been crying until he raised his thumb to wipe away the tears. She blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "Who is this?" a voice demanded angrily.

Emma turned and saw Killian standing in the doorway. His eyes were trained on the man beside Emma, they were dark and dangerous again. She stepped protectively in front of him and said, "This is Graham Humbert. The greatest hunter in all of the Enchanted forest and my dearest friend."

Killian slowly approached Graham, his eyes flickering over his disheveled form. "How did you find, Emma?"

"In the past I spent two years searching for her. Finding her this time wasn't so hard when you're parading her in front of Regina like a rag-doll," Graham replied coolly.

Just as it looked like Killian was about to reply Emma cut in- "It is true that we haven't been the most secretive about my whereabouts," she noted, moving to Killian to take his arm, in hopes of calming him.

"Regardless," Killian said impatiently, "This is not the time for happy reunions. Peters-" he called to his doorman, "-take Mr Humbert up to a guest room, make sure he is fed and given more reasonable clothes."

Emma sent Graham a reassuring smile before he allowed himself to get escorted up the stairs and out of sight. Then Killian was dragging her to the side, trapping her up against a wall. "You say he is your friend. Are you sure you do not mean anything more than that?" he demanded.

"You can't be serious."

His blue eyes were nearly black. "Answer the question, Swan."

She rolled her eyes but gave him what he want, "He has never been anything more than a friend to me. He is the closest thing I have to a brother." Looking satisfied Killian pulled away from her, turning to reenter the ball "What do you care anyway?" she called after him, "I'm only your mistress after all."

"But you're still mine," he said over his shoulder, "and I do not like sharing."

Emma stared helplessly after him, trying to find the words and the courage to tell him that he would never have to share. She was utterly and completely his. But saying those words out loud meant accepting the truth of them and Emma was far from ready to do that.

* * *

><p><em>Like a said before, a short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same even though it was very backstory heavy. <em>


	10. Doubt

**O Mistress Mine**

**Nine: Doubt**

**A/N: **I am **so** sorry for the delay. In between some writer's block, a total collapse in confidence and and rewriting this whole chapter (several times) … it took awhile. I apologies if there are mistakes, I wanted to get this published before I go off to Germany (here's hoping they win the bloody World Cup).

* * *

><p>A grain of doubt can destroy a mountain of faith.<p>

* * *

><p>Killian was up before anyone else. Granted, that was because he hadn't slept. His mind had been ticking and whirring, replaying the memories of Emma flying into Graham's arms, the way she clung to him and the way they were so familiar with each other. Emma had reassured him that there was nothing more than platonic love between them yet Killian still felt that there was something wrong.<p>

He had settled himself in the dining room drinking a hot cocoa with cinnamon (damn Swan and her impeccable taste) when the man in question walked through the doors. He at first looked relieved to find the dining room but upon seeing Killian his face soured.

"The wind might change and you'll be stuck like that," Killian said idly but the man's scowl only deepened. "If you have something to say to be Humbert you might as well say it."

Graham hesitated before sitting opposite Killian, folding his hands in front of him, "You must understand, she is all the family I have. We've spent the last five years living together and-" Killian tried to ignore the sting of jealousy. "-all I've ever wanted is to see her truly happy."

"I am not courting her Humbert, she is free to-"

"I know that. My point is that she deserves better than to be your plaything. She deserves a man that will worship the ground she walks on, supports her and leaves her free to do what she wants," Graham said firmly, "And she can not do that with an oppressive and murderous king controlling her."

Killian clenched his jaw. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Quite."

"Look, mate," Killian said, feeling as if the world was suddenly upon his shoulders. "I know she deserves better. I respect her more than I've ever respected anyone since the passing of my family. She has been a gift to me and I selfishly cannot let her go."

Graham was silent for a long while, examining the king very carefully. "You are not what I expected, I'll give you that."

Killian nodded, "If you'll excuse me then. I'm in the mood for a walk." Then he pushed himself up, grabbed his hot cocoa and left the hunter to ponder on their conversation whilst Killian's unease deepened.

0o0

Emma was in the library talking happily with Tinkerbell when Graham found them. Upon seeing the familiar '_We need to talk_' look upon his face, she quickly said her goodbyes to the fairy before taking Graham to her favourite and most hidden place in the library.

"So," she said, looking out of the window to watch Killian sitting under the tree, "Are you going lecture me about how reckless I'm being or-"

"I'm not an idiot," he interrupted, "I know lecturing would have the opposite effect." She smiled, moving so she could look at him straight in the eyes.

"Then why the sudden visit?"

His expression softened and he took her hand and squeezed it, "I want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm in a castle with all the books, gowns and hot cocoa in the kingdom to my disposal, I think I'm more than alright," she teased.

Graham grinned briefly, for he knew she cared not for riches, but he was not deterred by her jokes. "I'm serious, Emma. You haven't gotten involved with anyone since-"

"I am not 'involved' with Killian," Emma said with the roll of her eyes, "I'm having sex with him, it's hardly a marriage proposal."

He paused for a second, "I'm not that easily fooled."

Emma pushed herself off her seat. "You're here two seconds and you're already making ridiculous assumptions. You're not my father, Graham and I can take care of myself," she snapped before she stalked out of the library.

Immediately regret followed with her sharp words but her pride forbid her from turning back and apologizing, especially when it meant talking about her possible feelings for Killian.

0o0

She had barely known where her legs were carrying her until she collapsed down next to him under the tree he took shelter under.

"Morning, love," Killian chimed, setting down a book from the collection he often kept by the tree to give her his full attention, "I can assume by your irritated expression that Humbert has spoken to you."

She nibbled her lip, "He corned you too, huh?"

"Mhmm," he hummed, "he's quite protective, that one. You might want to get him a leash in case he decides that I am not worthy of making love to you and wishes to have me on the chopping block."

Emma gave a half-hearted smile, "I see he hasn't made friends."

Killian hesitated before he asked, "When was the last time you saw him?"

She paused, "The day before I met you. It was evening and he was off to go hunting. When I awoke Black Knights had set the forest was on fire and I had no choice but to flee. Why do you ask?"

"I'm normally very good at sensing when something is off. Like how you can tell when someone is lying. And something is off with your Graham," he explained.

Her temper flared, "Firstly he is not _my_ Graham but he is my best friend. Which leads to my second point, if anyone would notice that 'something is off' with him it would be me."

"But you're biased, love. You wouldn't want to see that," Killian pressed.

"And you're not?! From the second you saw him you immediately judged him and painted him the colour you saw fit," she snapped.

"Because, Emma," he replied impatiently, "I didn't trust him. Look, if I'm biased towards anything it's making sure you're safe."

"I thought you only cared about yourself," she said, deadpanned.

He shrugged, "I used to."

"And what changed?"

His eyes seemed to change, the colour burning and their heat locking Emma in his gaze. His moved to cup her cheek and he smiled softly. "Someone reminded me how to feel again."

Her breath hitched in her throat and he waited, waited for her to make the first move, waited for her to proclaim the feeling inside her racing heart. But she simply wasn't brave enough. Graham's concerned words seemed to hurricane through her mind, creating a storm of doubt and fear. She tore from his embrace, leaping to her feet and turning her back to him.

"Emma…"

"You know what everyone is saying don't you?" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest, "That we're… Courting each other."

"No need to say it with such disgust, love," he said sourly.

"Stop calling me that," she snarled, "We are allies, not husband and wife."

She heard him stand behind her, his boots crunching over the fallen twigs as he moved towards her. "Would it be so awful if we were, Emma?" His voice shook, but by so little she barely heard it.

Her next words were so fragile they hardly made any sound at all. "I-I can't-" She paused to take a shaky breath. "I take the chance that I'm wrong about you."

"Whoever hurt you in your past, I'm not them," he insisted.

She closed her eyes, keeping the tears that threatened to escape at bay. She inhaled deeply, letting the air relax her and steady her as she found the words to say, in a surprisingly steady voice, "I think we need to take a few steps back."

"Pardon?"

"We've let ourselves get too comfortable with each other," she said, trying to keep her voice level, "We're partners in revenge not… _this_. We should keep it that way.."

"Emma I-"

"It's only professional, Killian. And a lot less messier when we part ways," she finished, her voice firm.

He was silent for a long moment. Emma could hear her heart beating in her ears. Finally, he spoke.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

Another stretch of silence. "Fine," he finally said, "I was never going to be enough for you anyway." His voice cut through her like an ice cold knife. She tried to cover her wince (even though she had her back to him) as he roughly pushed past her and strode back to the castle.

0o0

Emma knocked on Graham's door. Rocking back and forth on her feet as she listened to him rise from his bed and head towards the door. His foot light as all trained hunters were. The door swung open and mild surprise crossed his face but unlike what she expected he held no hostility in his eyes.

"Graham I-" but before she could get the apology out she was being pulled into his arms for a tight hug. "You were right. I was being reckless-" she said as he guided her into his room.

"Words I never expected to hear-"

"So I talked to him and… and it's entirely professional now."

Graham paused, "Emma that's… Are you sure?"

"He's a spoilt King who is hellbent on getting revenge on Regina. Eliminating the friendship between us and keeping it purely political is the best option."

He took her hand and squeezed it, "You did the right thing. You deserve better."

They soon fell into comfortable chatter, lazing on his bed as the afternoon passed. Emma took great comfort in the familiarity of laughing and joking with him again.

0o0

It was that time of day when the world was slowing down. The air was cool yet it hummed with the energy of the creatures who were yet done with the day. The sun had done its colourful dance and disappeared yet there was light, as if everything was glowing. Inside the castle Emma was getting ready for bed when her door burst open breaking the easy peace. She gave out a small yelp and tried to cover herself but her protective stance soften at the sight of a heavily burdened Killian.

"Wh… What are you doing?" she demanded, her words fumbling.

He said nothing at first, moving to close her door behind him and lean against it. "I've come to change your mind," he answered her.

She raised an eyebrow, her expression disapproving, "Then I suggest you leave."

"Why?" he demanded, suddenly flaring up, "So you can hide again? So you can run like you always do. I thought we were done with this, I thought I'd proven that I cared for you."

A nervous heat was crawling up her neck, "It's late and you're tired. Return to your chambers until your in a better mood or bother someone else."

"You're the only person worth bothering. In fact, you were the first person in years who I actually thought cared about me," he told her, his blue eyes catching hers, imprisoning her in their broken gaze.

"Of course I care," she said softly, "That's why I can't do this with you anymore. I can't stay here forever because one day, after Regina's gone, I'll go back to my home, to protect my people."

"I'd give up my crown to follow you," he said seriously, "I'd leave here and follow you to the end of the world if you wanted me to."

Emotion slammed into her chest. The air from her lungs was stolen and it took several moments for her to regain her words. "But I don't want that," she told him softly.

"Liar," he snarled.

Emma's eyes narrowed and her short temper was getting the better of her already. "That's awfully rich coming from the King who is infamous for his twisted words and false faces," she sneered.

"You're not the only one who's scared, Swan," he snapped, "My last love died in my arms alongside my first-born. Do you think this is easy for me?!"

She inhaled sharply. "I never knew-"

"Not many do," he replied, coolly. "But I believe I've 'bothered' you enough. Goodnight, Swan." Then he was gone before she could even call out his name, slamming the door behind her.

0o0

_Screaming. All Emma could hear was screaming. She tried to search for the source but it was all around her and then, with a sick jolt, she realised it was her. _She _was screaming. A creature rose from the darkness. It was a man. A man clutching her heart, a twisted grin on his face. His features never stood in place, like a ghost trying to get back into his body (unsuccessfully). _

_Behind the sound of her screams was the loud and frantic pulsing of her heart. She clutched her chest and instead of feeling the strain and power of its beats she felt nothing. _

"_You can't escape me," Regina's voice echoed through her mind. "I'll have you, my little one. I know all your favourite hiding places."_

_Then a memory flashed across Emma's eyes. She was five, hiding in her father's closet as Regina searched for her. "Come here my little one," Regina cooed, searching the room as Emma tried to hide her giggles._

"_Come join me again, little one. My princess." _Were the last words Emma heard before her eyes flashed open, and she lurched up in her bed, screaming. Screaming until her lungs were sore, until Killian and Graham and Mary Margaret and God know how many guards were in her room. Before she knew it Graham was clutching her hand tightly, murmuring reassuring words as Mary Margaret wiped a cool towel across her forehead.

In the buzz of the room Emma heard Killian's voice above all, talking sternly to the royal doctor, asking about the effect of all the events she had been though. Asking if the stress and toll of her loss was effecting her mentally. Asking if there was anything he could do. But she could not hear the doctor's response for he spoke quietly. Killian's eyes turned to meet hers and his hard expression melted. All of her anger seemed to have washed away and all she could see, all she could think when she looked at him was that he was home, he was safe.

Without thinking abut it she shook off Graham and Mary-Margaret, pushed herself off the bed and nearly leapt into his arms. He was quick to embrace her, squeezing her against him, his fingers running through her hair as she murmured into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, my love," he assured her, pressing a kiss against her temple, "Just, please, don't scare me like that. When I heard your screams I thought I was losing you too."

"I'm not leaving," she promised. And though the words were simple, they felt like the bravest words she had ever said. For she was giving herself up to him. She was finally letting him in completely and utterly. Wherever that may take her and in whatever state it might leave her… She had finally decided it was worth the risk. Her heart throbbed in her chest, almost painfully, but in that moment she was just glad it was still there.

0o0

"I'm sorry, my Queen. But it seems they have a stronger bond than anticipated."

"_You assured me that you could turn them against each other. You know I do not react well to disappointment_."

"I'll do better, your highness. I will not fail again."

"_See to it that you do. I will not be satisfied until I have his head at my feet and her heart in my hands._"

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed!<em>


	11. Eight Letters

**O Mistress Mine**

**Ten: Eight Letters**

**A/N: ***Nervous laughter* I'mma just leave this here.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later<em>

The crisp coldness and warm colours of autumn had captured the Kingdom of the Lost, leaving behind no trace of the humid summer other than the dark tans of the workers. Even Emma held a golden glow from her time spent in the glorious castle garden which now held red and orange fire in between its branches.

And even though summer had left them, romance had not withered or flown away but was blooming as brightly as the sun was still burning in the clear sky. Killian, on that autumn day, was blissfully happy. He was sat upon his silken sheets, of which were adorned upon his king-sized bed (for what else would a king sleep on?), pulling Emma Swan onto his tap and capturing her smiling mouth in a tender kiss. Her fingers played with his dark hair and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The last three weeks had been the happiest he'd been in decades. The happiest he'd been since he found out Milah was pregnant. This memory sent a sharp pain through his heart but as Emma's kiss became slightly more heated the ghosts faded away and he focussed on the future he had in front of him, rather than the one he lost.

And what a beautiful future is was; slightly curly golden hair, falling over her shoulders, bright green eyes and a rosy mouth that smiled as you'd image Aphrodite to. He could see too in Emma's relaxed and unguarded form that she was as happy as him. Happiness seemed to flow through every vein, strengthen every bone and smooth every worry. What problem could he not face without Emma by his side?

Then as he broke the kiss, pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear, she said it.

"I love you."

It came completely as a surprise, so much so that he lost the ability to speak. So blown away with the feeling that his heart might explode right out of his chest that he simply stared at her, in absolute awe.

Of course, he loved her. He loved her before he liked her (or had he always liked her? his heart had been shut off so long that the emotions she brought out in him were explosive and bewildering).

In his silence Emma's heart hammered. She had no intention of ever omitting those words to anyone ever again but in him arms, with him looking at her like that- It just happened. With every fibre of her body she knew they wrung true but as he stayed mute and stunned she trembled in fear for what she had just ruined.

"I-I'm sorry..." she stammered trying to pull out of his embrace. She tried to say she didn't mean it but she could not make her mouth to form the words.

He grabbed her, hauling her back into his lap and chuckled. Her cheeks flushed but before she could say another word he was pressing another soft kiss on her mouth. His hand moved up to cup the back of her head as she could feel him pouring his soul and feeling into the kiss. She understood him completely but her heart did not stop its thumping. Ecstasy was burning through her but she could not shake the fear. She steadied herself, she was going to be brave, for him and more importantly herself.

Once his lips had left hers they rested their foreheads together. "Emma," he said softly, "I know love isn't easy for either of us. We've both been burned by it. But I swear to you, I will not let you go. Seas may come to flood us and Regina may send all terrors to torment us but we will remain solid." He paused. "I love you. I do. I should've said it right away but you know the danger of love but I want to know the joys again. And Emma, sweetheart, you've made me so happy."

Emma's fingers held his face tenderly, her soft fingers brushing over his stubble. "As you've made me," she murmured. With this words he kissed her again, this time leaving no room for breaths or whispered words. It was all heat. Their clothes were pushed off and wet kisses trailed down down their bodies. Red love bites bloomed in between her legs and at the curve of his neck. They lost themselves in each other and for awhile they forgot about Regina and the war she might bring.

0o0

Three Months Ago

_The air was thick with smoke. Ash and dust spilled down Graham's throat making him struggle for air. This, and the growing heat from the flames around him, made his vision blurry and his movements clumsy and slow. He could hear the cries of the Black Knights getting louder and louder with every false move he made and every wall of fire he met. But one single thing drove him on._

_Emma._

_Right now she was in danger and even if he lost his life for it, he would have to save her. Then, just after he heard the whoosh of the arrow over the crackle of burning wood, an arrow pierced the back of his leg. He cried out and crumpled to the floor._

_Emma._

_He pushed himself up, a thick sheen of sweat across his forehead, and stumbled helplessly away from the armed men. Another arrow flew beside his head and pierced the tree in front of him._

_Emma._

_He could not escape. But he could take some down with him. He held himself up against the tree and faced the dark figures emerging from the smoke. He lifted his bow and arrow, his arms shaking as his leg cried out in agony._

_Emma._

_He let go of his first arrow and it flew past the nearest knight. His heart sank. As he expected, due to his wound, his aim was suffering. But he could not give up. He lifted his bow again._

_Emma._

_He got the man in the shoulder. He dropped to his knees. A weak grin touched Graham's lips as he went for another of the Knights. Again and again he shot. Some were misses, some were not, one arrow even sank itself into a man's chest. But it was to no avail. There were too many of them and soon a sword was being pressed into his neck and the Evil Queen herself was leering down at him, a fireball in her hand._

0o0

_He had been in a cell for what he calculated was thirty-five days. He could feel the fight fading from his soul as he slowly lost hope of ever seeing Emma again. He had no doubt in her mind that she was still alive, but he assumed by now she had fled far from the Enchanted Forest and out of the Queen's reaches. She was resourceful like that._

_His assumptions faded as his cell door swung open and a woman's shadow fell across his unshaven face. He cast a hand above his brow to block the light streaming in from behind her to get a better look. As he had expected it was Regina. Dread and unease were heavy stones in the pit of his stomach dragging down his hope. (A part of him, a foolish part of him, had hoped it was Emma.)_

_The Queen titled her head, examining him with a playful smirk upon her dark red lips. "I've decided what I want to do with you, Huntsman," she told him, signalling some guards to hoist him to his feet. He didn't fight, nor make a word. "I'm not going to kill you which makes you in my debt already," she continued, walking from the cell and out into the bright hallway. Graham and the guards followed her. The two men's grip on his arms tightened and they exchanged suspicious glances at Graham's lack of resistance._

"_In fact," she said as they started to climb some steep stone staircases, "I'm going to give you exactly what you want."_

_Graham raised his eyebrows, an unamused expression cast across his face. "Is that so?" His voice was rough and he remembered vaguely that he has not spoken a word for twenty-five days. Regina cast him a dark grin over her shoulder but said nothing more until he was thrown into a room he could only assume was her bedroom._

_The Queen nodded at her guards and they left the room noiselessly. Then she turned to him and started to slowly make her way towards him. "I find," she began, "that friends of Snow White are often inconveniently loyal to her. And I feel that I can assume that her daughter will share the same testing characteristic as you've managed to untie your binds without my guards noticing."_

_Graham moved to run but Regina's hand flew up in a flash and suddenly he was being violently thrown against the wall. His head sharply hitting the rough stone behind him. She began to stalk towards him again, her eyes flashing with a twisted grin to math. "So, all things considered, I feel that it would be best to skip the whole rebellious phase-" Her hand sunk into his chest, making him cry out. He struggled against her magic as her fingers wrapped around his heart. "-and make completely sure that we're on the same page."_

_She wrenched his heart from his chest and his vision went blurry from the pain. Black dots danced across his vision but as she looked him in the eyes, they're faces only inches apart, he noticed that her eyes- but then she was kissing him._

0o0

Present Day

The day passed for Emma in haze of happiness. Her lesson with Tinkerbell went better than ever before, her light magic was stronger than ever. Even the usually difficult task of summoning objects to her grasp and levitating books seemed easier than before which Tink noted with a hum of approval and smirk.

Emma hardly noticed the look she got from the gardeners as she almost ran through the garden paths, her cape flying behind her and her toes crunching on the freshly fallen leaves, for all she cared about was getting closer to the coy smile on Killian's lips as she tumbled into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist as her lips dipped down to his for a quick peck - or at least that was the intention, because it quickly dissolved into a long lazy kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip as she made a small noise of enjoyment.

"How was your morning, my love?" he asked, breaking the kiss but allowing her forehead to rest upon his. Her fingers twined softly into his hair and a soft smile blossomed upon his lips.

"It was-"

But her words were cut off with the scream of a woman. The pair of them froze for a second before they burst into a sprint. Emma had the skirt of her dress gathered in her hands and she damned the fool who decreed she had to wear it.

In a matter of seconds they were hurtling around a bend of the garden hedges and Emma was completely and utterly unprepared for what she saw. Red was leaning against a wall, her hand clutching her chest, her skin pale and her eyes locked onto the man standing opposite her and more importantly what he had in his hands.

It was Graham, holding a red heart in his hands which throbbed in its stead rhythm. He himself was not so steady, he staggered on his feet, his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were wild. At their arrival his eyes flashed to Emma, and his face crumpled.

"I'm sorry," he cried, "She wanted me t-to take yours! She made me. She took- she took…"

Emma started to approach him slowly, "Graham. Calm down, it's alright."

But his grip on Red's heart tightened. "Don't get closer! I don't know how long I.. how long I can resist."

He started staggering backwards, into the thick bushes where the gap in the wall was, where he could escape. "Find me," his begged, his eyes pleading, "Find me and you get this-" He waved the heart, "-and your parents."

Then the world started spinning and Emma was in too much shock to do anything when he turned and bolted. Killian caught her when her legs went weak and she could barely hear him shouting for the guards. She vaguely heard Red's dry sob just before the world dissolved into blackness.

0o0

The first thing Emma saw when her eyes fluttered open was Killian hovering over her, his bright eyes as blue as ever. When the memories of before tumbled back into her brain she gave out a cry and flew upwards, out of Killian's hold and she staggered to her feet. They were still in the garden though there were several more people here.

Tinkerbell was seeing to Red and her husband, Duke Whale, was hovering nervously over her. Guards were weaving in and out of the, calling to each other and giving Red uneasy looks.

Then came the panic. A cold fist was grabbing at her lungs, and the world started swaying. Killian had already gotten hold of her arms and was holding her tightly, calmly and firmly talking to her.

"Emma. Calm down." She was still heaving. "You can't do anything until you calm down." She was getting dizzy. "I'm here. Focus on me. Focus on me and think of the stars."

Then he started naming them and describing them to her and slowly and surely she became entranced with his words and her panic eased. Then she was tumbling into his arms, his fingers locking into her hair.

"My parents," she breathed, "He said I could find my parents."

"I know, love."

"What does that mean?" she cried, her voice breaking, "I don't know what that means."

His fingers were running through her hair, soothing her as the sobs wracked through her body. It was all too much. Too much for her, as strong as she was this was too much. Finding Graham. Red's heart. Losing Graham. And the news that her parents might be alive? It was too much.

"Come on love," Killian said softly, "Let's get you some rest."

"No I-"

But he had scooped her into his arms and was carrying her back into the castle, "I'll gather all the details I can and when you have rested we'll make a plan, figure something out."

Emma wanted to argue, wanted to demand that he put her down but he was already tucking her under her blanket, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead and the exhaustion was taking her.

0o0

Before she knew it she was sitting round a table with Killian and several other people. These people consisted of the Whales, Tinkerbell, Smee and some of Killian's advisers. Killian was seated beside her, filling everyone in on Emma's story and her relationship with Regina. Once he had finished there was a long pause.

"I'm going after him," Emma said firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

But of course Killian tried anyway, "That is a dangerous plan. Regina _wants_ you to come after him. Besides there's a lot more going on that just Regina hatching another hairbrained scheme."

Red sat up straighter in her seat and then spoke, "Before he…" She swallowed. "Before he took my heart he kept saying sorry. And that, that I wouldn't be a minority so it would be okay."

"Speaking of which," one of the advisers said, "Why is _she_ here. For all we know Regina could be controlling her right now."

Emma said cooly, "This matter involved Lady Whale as much as it involves us. In fact she's more entitled to be here than you are."

There was a long pause as the adviser shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So Regina has lots of people walking around without hearts," Emma continued, "Which is… more than a bit alarming."

"We need a plan," Killian said firmly, "We can't go marching into the Enchanted Forest out of the blue. We need to know where we're going and what we're doing. And we _cannot_ be seen."

"And that's where I come in," Emma replied. "You may have many years of politics and before that adventuring but I spent most of my life hiding from Regina. I know the Enchanted Forest like the back of my hand and I can keep out of sight. I also know her - or rather my - castle just as well. I can sneak in and get out. So it's better if I go alone."

There was immediate outcry, the loudest from Killian. "You're going to get yourself bloody killed. You haven't been to that castle since you were eight years old, who knows what Regina's done to it over the years."

Emma sighed impatiently, "Fine. I refuse to sit here in this castle doing nothing but I'm not against forming a small party and venturing to the Enchanted Forest together."

Killian still didn't look too happy but accepted the plan regardless. "Okay, you, me and who else will volunteer?"

"Me," Red declared.

"Lady Whale I don't think that's the best idea-"

"Did you not hear what Em- Lady Emma just said?" Red cried, "He took _my_ heart not yours."

Killian clenched his jaw, "You are heartless, m'lady. Which makes you more irresponsible and, despite Emma's faith in you, controllable. It's a risk I'm not willing to make."

"Graham controlled it!" Emma argued.

"Barely," Duke Whale pointed out, "He was raving like a lunatic."

"If you don't let me go where I can be watched, I'm just going to go. Alone. Right into Regina's castle and I am liable to rip Mr Humbert's throat out," Red said idly.

After some dark muttering and firm words from Emma, Killian agreed.

"I suppose you want Robin Hood to come with us too," Killian sighed.

Emma shook her head, "He would never leave his son. Especially when there is chance that he could never come back. I thought perhaps Robin could oversee the castle and the garden whilst we're gone."

"You talk as if you're the Queen," another one of the advisers said icily, "I think it would be best to leave the King to such things. Woman aren't meant to-"

"That's enough Mr Shaw, you may leave," Killian interrupted and when he shot the man a cold glare, Shaw leapt from his seat and raced out the door. "I'll leave you to write a letter to Mr Hood," he said, turning to Emma. She nodded, a coy smile on her lips.

Soon a party of four was made. Emma, Killian, Red and Smee. Even that number put Emma on edge for its size. No one had mentioned Graham's claim about her parents and she was glad. She didn't quite know if she believed it or not, it was hard to use her lie detector on a man who was a '_raving lunatic_' as Whale had put it.

But as everyone left the meeting room, Killian gave Emma's hand a squeeze and a small weight lifted off her chest. She wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><em>All I'm going to say about my very large gap in writing is that in between dealing with an emotionally-abusive (now x)boyfriend and A-Levels, I kinda let things slip. Who knows when I'll update again but I'm hoping soon. A lot of this was written back in August but was never published. I need to reconnect with this story but I hope to get back to it. That being said my writing style might have changed and I'm certainly a different person so here's hoping you will still like it.<em>


End file.
